I'm Not A Stalker
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: Chuck/Lucifer: Lucifer is a college student using his dad's unlimited funding to try to take every class he can. He has adventures, he meets new people all the time, and he stalks Sam Winchester on a semi-daily basis. But then there's Chuck who's screwing Dean the guy he loves who's still in love with his ex boyfriend Castiel. But it's college, right? Chucifer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic belongs to Raven, forever and truly! And I hate her tremendously for it! It was just supposed to be a oneshot! And then it became a UNIVERSE. Which means there'll be more fics, branch offs. Destiel, Crowley/Meg, Anna/Jo, and so on and so forth. But yeah, I'm updating this fic every wednesday, I can promise to do this for about a month, but hopefully I'll be able to keep doing that until it's finished. Hope someone enjoys this piece.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hash Pipe by Weezer_

Going to college is more of a whim than anything. His father never cared what his children did, he plays the role of 'absent father' too well sometimes, but Lucifer doesn't mind, even though he's stuck with a father that named his child _Lucifer_. But now that he's at college, now that he's going to classes and figuring out what he'll do while he's here, spending his father's money on an education he doesn't care about having, he's happy he's come, if only because of a freshman taking all advanced courses.

Sam Winchester is brilliant and intends to become a lawyer, he graduated at the top of his class in high school and has one brother and a father. The fact that Lucifer broke into the student files to find this out is _not_ a sign of becoming a stalker, it's more like idle interest. So what if he knows the guy's schedule? It doesn't mean anything! He just wants to understand an underclassmen and has shown an interest in him. Sure, he's doing some things that are considered illegal, but hey, it gets the job done. He's learning the facts. And so that's how he found himself outside of Sam's class on a Monday waiting for his _Religious Studies_ class to finish. He stood outside of the class, hiding out more in the alcove than the hallway, Lucifer waited for Sam to come out.

"Um… you're being suspicious and I need to grab something I left here… is there any way I can interrupt your creeping on the classroom to grab the textbook by your feet?" A voice asked making Lucifer turn. The guy is a few inches shorter than him, maybe a head, his hair is dark, his eyes are shining, and his mouth is curved into a tired frown. This man isn't nearly as attractive as Sam, doesn't even compare, but he's cute in his own freshman way so Lucifer moved and continued to watch the classroom. Sam will be released in ten seconds… "Are you stalking someone?"

"No. I'm partaking in the activity of enjoying the appearance of someone fairly attractive at every opportunity and doing all that I can to get to know and understand him but in a discreet manner that comes from secondhand information." Lucifer explained wistfully just as the bell rang, sure enough, Sam is one of the first few out. He's sighing and running a hand through his hair as he looked down at some paper that everyone in class seemed to have. After a moment he stretched his arm then threw it away in a nearby trashcan before heading to his usual place for coffee. Lucifer didn't hesitate; he quickly grabbed the paper out of the trash before anyone else could throw something away.

"You're stalking Sam Winchester." The man said softly, he shook his head then sighed, running a hand over his face. The guy really needs to shave before his facial hair becomes the makings of a beard. Beards are disturbing, Lucifer really doesn't like them; they should die.

"No, of course not, but how do you know him?" Competition is something that Lucifer seems to be lacking since Jessica and Sam broke up last semester, but it's always a good idea to keep on the lookout for potential threats. He was actually the one who set them up, but Sam probably doesn't know it, and he's actually the reason they broke up too. But that's a long story.

"I'm friends with his brother, Dean. My name is Chuck by the way, not that you asked. What's your name?" Lucifer pulled the paper out and tried his best to smooth out the crinkles. It's a personal essay! The topic is 'write about a time when you had to be brave' which is ridiculous, they aren't in middle school anymore, but the essay isn't short. It's got to be around fifteen pages, but it belongs to him now! Apparently Sam made an A on it rather than A+ but that's probably because the teacher's a complete bitch and doesn't see Sam's hidden potential.

"My name is Lucifer, Lucifer Novak. I should be going now… I don't want to miss being at the tables… he only sticks around for thirty minutes after all." Lucifer murmured to himself, staring at the pages in front of him as though they were a gift from God.

"Lucifer… your parents hated you so much they named you _Lucifer?!"_ Chuck asked, his eyes wide as he stared at him like the world just showed him the ocean for the first time and didn't just show him, it shoved him into shark infested waters where he knows he's going to die.

"Wait… why was your textbook in the alcove?" Lucifer countered, looking up curiously. Instead of answering, Chuck just smiled nervously and took off in the direction of Sam.

…

"So other than following Sam Winchester on campus, what else did you do today?" Castiel asked, his nose in a book waiting for Lucifer to pour his heart out to him. He learned early on not to call it stalking which just leads to Lucifer needing to drink… a lot, and dragging Castiel along with him for the ride. So instead, Castiel comes up with other words for it.

"I met someone named Chuck; he's apparently friends with Dean Winchester." At the mention of Sam's older brother, Castiel visibly flinched. Lucifer expected as much. Something happened a few years ago with them and it took Castiel a long time to pull himself together. Lucifer shouldn't have mentioned Dean's name so carelessly. "Yeah so Dean's got himself a friend, who knew, right? It's been ages since we've seen him, maybe you and I should pay him a visit." Lucifer smirked and watched Castiel sink lower and lower in his chair.

For the most part, the only way to find Castiel is to go to the library, he practically lives here working on his thesis. This is his last year of school, and then he'll be off as a professor somewhere, blowing everyone's mind away with his ideas and controversies. Castiel started college at the age of sixteen so finishing up at the age of twenty-two really isn't all that bad, especially with a PhD. Lucifer is working on one of those, or five. There's really no reason for him to stay in school but he's doing it anyway. Some of the benefits of having a rich father who feels guilty for what he put his children through, is that he's willing to pay them back for it with money.

"What's Chuck like? You rarely ever talk about anyone other than Sam." Castiel tried, obviously thinking that ignoring the mention of Dean will make him disappear. Lucifer is dying to know what happened between the two of them, but odds are, he never will. Well he might if he gets in good with Chuck.

"He's weird; only saw him for a couple minutes." Lucifer nodded and pulled a chocolate bar and peanut butter and pickle sandwich out of his bag. Castiel rolled his eyes at the food but then seemed to think over Lucifer's response.

"But you remembered his name in those couple minutes." Castiel pointed out with a soft smile, as though realizing something that Lucifer hasn't yet. He hates it when Castiel does that… it usually means that Lucifer's drunk or just being especially stupid that day.

"Do you always read too much into things?" He drawled, taking a bite of his chocolate bar. Castiel didn't reply he just went back to his studying and taking notes. That's all he ever does, that's all that seems to matter to him. It wasn't always like that but Dean screwed things up. It's a miracle Sam came out of his family as amazingly as he did… with broad shoulders, muscles _everywhere_, those big puppy eyes, and that incredible hair…

"I normally don't complain when you drool on the library books but your drool has chocolate in it. Please leave me alone for the remainder of the month." Castiel said stiffly, not even bothering to look up at his big brother. Lucifer isn't drooling quite yet but there's saliva building at the side of his mouth so it'll probably start soon.

"Fine, but not for the rest of the month, it's only the fifth of August." Castiel goes to school all year long every year, but this will be his last. It should mean that he has to be nice to Lucifer but odds are, that won't happen, and it's not like they share the same opinion about what's kind or cruel anyway.

"Don't remind me." Castiel murmured darkly.

...

"I should be scared… you stalk Sam well enough to know he's in the 'I hate Zachariah' club." Chuck said with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I'm the one who created the club." Lucifer informed him briefly before rushing over to the other side of the room. Zachariah is the chairman of the board of the school, or something like that. He runs the whole thing and is a Novak, just like Lucifer and Castiel. They don't know him well but from going to his school, it's clear that he's a douche. Lucifer made this club his freshman year and is always surprised the entire school hasn't joined the club yet, then again, they don't advertise for obvious reasons.

He leaned against the podium in front of the abandoned classroom in the art hall. Half the rooms in the art hall aren't used because the students who want to major in something art related dwindle each year. So most of the rooms are empty and they always get more money than they need so the students tend to create much more than other schools would allow. Lucifer only knows this because he's been involved in the art section of the school for years, then again, Lucifer's been a part of everything you could possibly get a degree in at this school. He can graduate at any time but he refuses to, and thanks to his father's voice, no one is trying to force him, besides, the school loves his father's money.

The room is small, about the side of a pool which is ridiculous but then again there's a side exit that leads outside to a patio of sorts. So it's not all bad. Besides, they switch rooms monthly so dear old uncle Zachariah can't find the club, although he knows it exists apparently. Chuck stared at Lucifer in shock and so he just smirked in return. Sam only joined this club last month, and this is Chuck's first time coming. Lucifer would talk to Sam… but he loses himself completely to the urges of a seventh grade girl whenever he does, so instead he talks from his podium and makes the crowd laugh then they all play games that essentially make fun of every fiber of Zachariah's being.

"Wait… so this is the chairman Zachariah? I thought this was about the guy in my psych 105 class." An Asian girl said slowly from her seat. She slowly got up and grabbed her things but Lucifer stopped her with a smile.

"I think I know who you're talking about. He's a TA right? Someone really should make a club all for hating his guts. But you know… stick around, the games are fun. Just pretend we're talking about your Zachariah, just for today I'll be ambiguous and not go into details, and then you can play 'yank off Zachariah's balls and feed them to the snakes,' 'who's Zachariah,' or 'Who did Zachariah fucking kill this time?' I promise if you hate your Zach as much as we hate ours, you'll have a blast!" Lucifer promised, taking both of her hands in his. "So what do you say?" He murmured, looking into her beautiful dark eyes, searching for the hatred that lies within.

"Sure… but just for today." She breathed allowing him to let her go and move back to the front of the room. Chuck was staring at him in open mouthed shock but he's kind of used to that, and Sam is forever ignoring everything Lucifer does without noticing it.

"So we all hate Zachariah, right? Well… he's trying to get me to graduate this year with my brother, Castiel. Obviously, I won't allow this to happen. I only just started getting into the Literature department and the tech department has barely been scratched either! So… I am going to throw a party next week at my brother's boyfriend's place and we'll get smashed, listen to Nirvana, Sum 41, The Killers, Marilyn Manson, The Blow, Postal Service, Three Days Grace, Bush, and God knows what else I have in my car. Mostly guy bands, unless I can find some of my decent CDs with girls singers… but it'll be a fantastic party with hard liquor, the expensive kind and the cheap as fuck kind, and it'll be more than just us there. Go, be wallflowers, hate on Zachariah, hate on life, and let's get fucked!" Lucifer shouted raising his hands to the air and allowing his attentive audience to clap. It was six or eight people clapping, Sam and Chuck were silent, Chuck gaping while Sam just sort of stared at nothing in particular. It seems as though he's trying extra hard to avoid Lucifer accidentally today.

"Shoot me an email if you want to come, otherwise go fuck yourselves and die. Now let's move onto the games!"

Everyone pretty much ditched to do their own thing then, some people played the Zachariah games, the Asian girl was one of them, but a couple guys just hung out, talking and trying to figure out what to do with their lives. It's dull so Lucifer interrupted. "Chuck… we need to talk in private." Lucifer said softly, looking away as he stood in front of Dean's friend. He could feel the guy staring at him which is good, it means this is working.

"Oh… um, yeah, sure, let's talk for a moment. Be right back, guys." Chuck smiled then walked with Lucifer out of the room and onto the patio. "Are you okay, man? You look… like someone just threatened to kill Sam." Okay, so obviously Chuck doesn't know him in the slightest. If someone threatened to kill Sam, he'd be murderous, he wouldn't look _depressed_!

"Chuck… we need to talk about how you're stalking me. It's… I understand that I have what is known as 'sex appeal' but that doesn't mean that I'm interested in men who look but don't touch and don't even attempt to flatter me. You're a terrible stalker, I deserve better than you, and I just wanted to let you know before things get awkward between us." Lucifer informed him with a sad sigh and ran his fingers over Chuck's cheek. "Don't worry though… life gets better. Just give it some time."

"You… are insane! This is the second time I've seen you in my life! How the hell am I _stalking_ you?!" Chuck demanded looking furious, he has a cute little pinch between his eyebrows but Lucifer knew it would be counterproductive to mention this.

"Denial won't help the grieving process now that I've rejected you, it'll only make things harder. How about I walk you to your dorm? Your room is in the freshmen block, color purple, door seventeen, right?" He asked soothingly.

"_You're_ _stalking_ _me_! Holy _shit_ you moved on from Sam and are now stalking _me_! Is it because I talked to you? Oh shit, I should never have spoken to you. I should have known you were crazy from the start!" Chuck moaned, covering his face with his hands, almost falling forward onto the hard concrete, but Lucifer made sure to catch him. After a while, all the words coming out of Chuck's mouth was incoherent babble, without even hesitating, Lucifer brought him back inside then took Chuck back to his dorm.

Well that was amusing. He didn't expect Chuck to react like that… but apparently Lucifer was only seeing things, Chuck isn't stalking his brain and he isn't in love with Lucifer. For some reason… this dampened his spirits, just slightly.

…

Lucifer was just leaving Tribal History when he bumped into someone he hadn't expected to see. Running into people you don't expect to see happen often. Like when Lucifer used to fuck Meg, Ruby, and Lilith without the three best friends knowing they were all being fucked regularly by the same guy… that ended badly, but luckily they all valued his friendship. Making him make a blood oath never to fuck a woman ever again also helped him earn his way back into their fold but these women know what they want and he can respect that, even though he's fairly sure that Lilith had made the oath into a blood ritual with a demon.

But anyhow, Lucifer ran into someone he didn't expect to see. Someone he never expected to see again. But sure enough, there's Dean Winchester in his ripped jeans, oil stained white t-shirt and leather jacket. Obviously he's a whore now and selling himself out to the enriched minds at the college in the hopes that the only STDs they carry are ones that'll improve his brain's capacity, when really, he's a fool and sorely mistaken.

"I don't know what the fuck you're thinking, and I really don't want to know, but it's making me want to punch you in the face. Where can I find Cas?" Dean growled making Lucifer hold up his hands with a smirk. It's a beautiful day outside, the darkness in the sky is swirling and there are tornado warnings around them and the wind is trying to take down some nearby trees but there's still school and Dean Winchester chose today of all days to try to talk to Castiel.

"I'm not going to tell you where he is, in fact, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you from ever seeing him again." There are few things in this world that Lucifer will fight for… but he only just got Castiel back. So he's not ready to let go just yet or do anything to betray his trust.

"Stop being a jackass and do something for Cas just once." Dean sighed; looking tired and cold and just pissed off. Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Dean Winchester.

"You don't know a damn thing about Castiel and my situation. You don't know how much I've done for him or haven't done. So don't come in here, insulting me, and expecting me to do you a favor because you think it'll help Castiel. Dean, he's fucking fine, doing better without you. I don't want him to break because you're a dumbass and want to come back into his life. Don't thrust your selfish desires on me, or my brother."

"Seriously Dean, just back off, I get why you want to do this but… it's not worth it. Lucifer's right, you'll probably only make things worse." Chuck said from behind him.

"Chuck… I can't…" Dean said with this desperate look on his face. Desperation rarely helps anyone. Lucifer knows this, probably better than most, but there's no way that Dean will believe him.

"I know… let's talk about it later, when others can't overhear and use this to their advantage." Chuck nodded vigorously and reached for his friend, but Lucifer saw something there… Chuck didn't come to help out Lucifer. He came to help out Dean. Odds are, the guy still hates his guts, both Dean and Chuck's, but right now Lucifer sees something that he knows no one wanted him to witness.

Chuck Shurley is in love with Dean Winchester, and they've done things together that best friends shouldn't do. Lucifer knows this because Chuck's arms are trembling and Dean allowed the hug. He knows this because of their eyes… that are full of love, but Chuck's has more love than Dean's, his seem to be empty except for the slight spark. Lucifer knows that Dean would never choose Chuck because of the way the world works. So Lucifer watched them for a moment longer then decided to play the role of the bad guy to make things easier on everyone.

"Well isn't this _cute_. Obviously I'm going to have to take pictures and show them to _poor_ Castiel, who's practically _sobbing_ himself to sleep every night. Just kidding~! But I really should take pictures; this is too cute not to become my wallpaper…" He murmured, pulling out his phone, before he could take a picture though, Chuck punched him. Lucifer's been punched loads of times, and most of the time he fully deserves it, like at this moment. But he can see the look of humiliation and anger on Chuck's face.

Lucifer snapped a picture of Chuck's face from the ground where he'd landed just as Dean kicked him in the gut. He didn't complain, didn't even groan, Lucifer just held his breath and did his best not to react much. It tends to piss people off more but it makes him seem as though he's been involved in these situations often. The fact that he has, doesn't really matter. If he can make himself seem stronger than he is, it makes people hesitate when it comes to making him their opponent.

He feels as though someone has literally dug in there and ripped out his stomach but his face is just a dull throb now but he knows it's bruised. Chuck obviously doesn't hit people much. Pulling himself to his feet, he smiled cheekily at Chuck and Dean then turned around and left, holding up his hand in a wave before leaving to go find Castiel. It's either he finds someone who he loves or he'll be stuck finding the people he hates with a passion. But just because you hate someone doesn't mean you should abandon them, they can serve as an amazing distraction.

When he got to the library, there was Castiel with his laptop out, furiously typing away looking incredibly frustrated and upset, seeing Dean would have shattered him. So Lucifer doesn't mind the abuse as long as his brother is alright. No one will ever believe that though, and he's fine with it. No one has to believe him, and no one has to know how hard he tried to be there to be there for everyone, but he was taken away from the situation entirely leaving his siblings to handle everything alone. But Lucifer's a douche. So it's only natural that no one will ever believe him.

"Lucifer, I don't have time to deal with you today, go away or I'll start doing all of this in my room with the door locked and bolted so you can't get in." Castiel threatened, not even bothering to look up.

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone." Lucifer nodded and turned around to leave.

"Are you okay? You're walking oddly." He called after him. It's strange that Castiel would care or bother to mention it, but stranger things have happened. He thought about Chuck's obvious love for Dean… yeah, stranger things have happened.

"Just got into a fight protecting you, nothing to worry about," Lucifer smirked, not bothering to turn around, odds are a bruise is already forming on his face and he can't let Chuck see that.

"Very funny, just… take care of yourself alright? You can stay if you want…" He didn't want to make the offer, which is obvious, so Lucifer won't intrude.

"No it's fine, I'll hang out with your boyfriend and Meg for a while, work on your studies."

Castiel didn't say anything else and Lucifer didn't stay, instead he looked for his friends, the people who only like him for his money and family.

…

Meg had a piece of steak pressed to his face while Crowley was looking over his selection of brandy. "So Dean wanted to see my Castiel?" He asked in that stupid British drawl he has. Castiel and Crowley have been dating for about a year, they aren't _serious_, but Crowley treats them like they are. Castiel could care less though with his graduation coming up.

"I stopped him; I don't think he'll try again, not for a long time anyway. So how's the black market going?"

"It's going. Castiel is helping me with my business now. His input is… amusing."

"Lucifer if you struggle against me one more time I'm going to stab you with a spoon." Meg murmured lovingly in his ear, forcing him to relax against her firm grip on his arm. "He's just teasing; Clarence still refuses to get involved in illegal activity, because it'll ruin his pretty white record. I told him his pretty white underwear has already been ruined so why hold out on Crowley now? Apparently he didn't like my joke."

"That's because your jokes aren't funny, you little whore." Crowley informed her, just as he pulled a bottle out of his stash and filled a glass for himself. His house is large, almost worthy enough to be called a mansion. This is because he deals in the black market and has made quite the name for himself; well this is what he tells us anyway. No one knows for sure what he does, not even Meg or Castiel, but then again no one cares. Crowley only hangs out with Lucifer because of Castiel, and Meg only stick around to mooch off of both of their fortunes.

"Lucifer, you don't think I'm a whore, do you? After all, I'm taking care of you right now." Which is true, he's essentially strapped to a wooden chair as she manhandles him with a piece of steak.

"A whore is a whore is a whore." Lucifer smiled pleasantly making her push the chair over onto the ground, causing it to break apart and causing Lucifer even more pain.

"You're paying for that." Crowley grumbled.

"But I hurt Lucy-fruit, so that should count for something."

"That chair was handmade by a war chief in Africa."

"That chair was a piece of shit."

"Fine, but you owe me for this."

Obviously, Lucifer was being an idiot when he decided to come here, but he just stood up and grabbed himself a glass of whatever drink was by the cart of glasses, and downed it all in one gulp.

"I hate you all."

"Yes darling, but you keep coming back for more."

…

The one thing Lucifer hates more than anything is walking into his dorm and being stuck in a room all by himself. He never had to be alone until college came around, and it's awful. He loves college; the idea of learning about anything and everything is exciting and he loves knowledge and the idea of having all this knowledge at his grasp, is thrilling, but being alone… completely alone, is terrible.

He tried to get Castiel to share a room with him, but it was a flat 'no.' Meg and Crowley don't go to the college, or any college. Crowley is rich enough to get by without schooling and Meg works as a stripper at a local club, so she makes enough money to pay for her shithole apartment. For a while she tried to flirt with Lucifer and Crowley, trying to see which one she can keep around so she has a steady flow of cash, but it didn't work out. The blood oath was a deal breaker for Lucifer and the fact that Crowley fell for Castiel was… unfortunate, for both Meg and Lucifer.

Lucifer stripped off his clothes, everything but his boxers, then crawled into bed, his face is still slightly swollen and a bit red and purple, and he didn't dare look at his stomach. Dean's been into fights before; Lucifer knows this thanks to Castiel. He can also tell thanks to that stupid kick. Meg pushing him didn't help either. But he's used to the abuse, not so much physical, but he's used to it enough to where he never complained. If someone took Lucifer seriously, then maybe he'd voice his complaints, maybe he'd be honest, and maybe things would change. He might even finally graduate.

His guidance counselor has pretty much given up on attempting to have Lucifer graduate with his degrees then continue going to school. The guy really seems to think that Lucifer will be much happier holding the many different diplomas in his hand. It doesn't matter if he has proof or no proof that he's accomplished so much in school. It really doesn't matter.

Lucifer placed a cold pillow on his stomach and held it there as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow he might drop off by the nurse to see if he needs to check in at the hospital to make sure that Dean was smart about his kick and not a complete idiot by kicking whatever he could reach. The last thing Lucifer needs is for people to start asking questions and if he's hospitalized then there will definitely be questions from inconsiderate brats who spend their lives pretending to care about people they really don't give a damn about.

Closing his eyes he tried to remember what it was like when he was a kid, when Castiel used to smile all the time and Michael wasn't such a hard ass; the time when Gabriel was a complete prick with his stupid pranks and would do them to everyone, back when he used to care, and when Anna hadn't lost herself, back when she drew just to draw and never because of some mental imbalance and scary delusions.

Lucifer wishes every night that he could go back to that time, but it's over now and there's no going back. Everyone is scattered and everyone is broken, and no one wants to see Lucifer because of false beliefs. But anyone can believe whatever they want to believe. Lucifer turned on the lamp next to his bed and grabbed the book resting beside it. He likes to read those cheesy adventure novels where there's a problem and the guy goes and solves the problem, eventually winding up with the girl. Those books… are an incredible distraction from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, every other chapter it changes points of view. Have fun! I'm on chapter 5 of writing it right now... so so far so good. I just forgot what Wednesday means yesterday. XD Otherwise I would have updated then.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Machinehead by Bush_

Chuck stood in front of Garth, his guidance counselor, and tried not to show his disdain. The guy thinks he's the coolest thing to have ever walked the earth and nothing anyone says will convince him otherwise, even though Chuck has tried to get some soul crushing people here to change his mind. So far nothing has worked; Garth still thinks he's the shit. "So you're working on majoring in English, right?" Garth asked tapping a couple keys on the keyboard so that Chuck's information stood bold and clear across the screen. The guidance office is pretty large since the school is big as well with several different departments. Certain counselors get to have their own offices but for the most part it's just a series of cubicles with nothing but numbers on the walls to help tell students which way to go. It's a poor setup but no one's going to change it. 179 is the cubicle that Garth resides in, it's also the cubicle that Chuck wants to set fire to.

"Yeah, I'm working on it." Chuck said blankly as he looked around the small cubicle full of Ghostbuster memorabilia and some scattered student files on his makeshift desk. One of the files says Lucifer Novak. Apparently Lucifer's also stuck with the dick. "So you're Lucifer's guidance counselor too?" He asked, not sure if he'll get any information but it's worth a shot.

"Oh yeah, that freak is one of my charges." Garth murmured as he scanned through the different pages on his screen. "The guy could just graduate and be out of here but he refuses to. I think he's trying to take every class this school has to offer… twice. He could have seven degrees right now but he refuses to get them, says he doesn't need proof or something."

Chuck stared at him, his eyes wide. So that jackass is as smart as shit and is probably loaded with cash… Sam needs to give up all dreams of marrying a woman and just get hitched to Lucifer right now. Hell, _Chuck_ would even marry the guy. Well… maybe. Odds are Lucifer would say no thanks to his obsession with Sam and the fact that Chuck punched him. If Lucifer wasn't such a dick then he wouldn't have had to punch him in the first place!

"That's… ridiculous." Chuck managed as he reached forward for Lucifer's file. His backpack is open so he could easily just… slide the file inside and check it out later, odds are, Garth won't even notice. He managed to grab the file and shove it in his bag, right as he was closing it; Garth finally looked over at him.

"You're fine right? You don't have any questions or anything? Do you have any problems you want me to solve for you?" That smirk… is sickening, someone needs to destroy this man and never allow him to return. All people he's slept with should be castrated (even the women), all things that he's even touched should be nuked, and everything he's left behind should be incinerated.

"No I'm fine." Chuck nodded with a smile as he sensed freedom. Right before he could escape, Garth grabbed hold of his shoulder and beamed.

"You're a good student; I expect great things of you." Chuck nodded at that but all he could think about was how Garth _touched_ him. But he's escaped with the file… that he really shouldn't have bothered to steal anyway. He's seen Lucifer three times, and the guy's a complete dick who happens to be related to Castiel. As soon as he left the office Chuck noticed Dean leaning against the Impala waiting for him.

They don't hang out too much with Dean's insane hours at the garage, but every once in a while they go out for burgers. Dean's stuck paying since Chuck is broke; he's so broke that sometimes he can't exactly afford food. But college is something he has to do. Being a starving artist is a cliché that Chuck doesn't exactly what to be a part of, especially as a writer with no one to rely on but Dean. Sure, Chuck's friends with Sam too but Sam's got it all figured out and so… it's harder to be friends with him. That sounds stupid, _really_ stupid, but Dean and Chuck don't know what they're going to do, how they're going to survive, the future isn't as clear for them.

Dean grinned when he saw him, which is kind of ridiculous since Dean's the pretty boy picking up some hobo-looking writer up from the guidance office. Dean wears ripped jeans and black t-shirts as though they're model worthy. "Hey there freckles, been waiting long?" Chuck asked with a smirk as Dean glared at the ground. He always gets shy and grumpy whenever Chuck brings up that nickname. They were drunk when Chuck thought of it for the first time, so now he uses it occasionally, mostly to watch Dean react like this.

"No, I dropped by the campus to walk around for a bit, clear my head." Dean answered making Chuck stop dead, his chest filling with cold air as he stared at Dean, waiting for him to say he saw Cas, that they talked it over, and they're back together or working on it.

"Did you see him?" He doesn't have to be specific, that's the problem with talking about Cas, you don't have to say his name or anything that even remotely sounds like him, but Dean will know you're talking about Cas anyway. He's obsessed, he's hurt, and he's broken.

"No… but I did see Lucifer again. What's he majoring in anyway? I see him everywhere…" Dean sounds distracted, probably thinking about Castiel. That's all he ever thinks about or talks about anymore.

"According to my guidance counselor, it seems as though Lucifer is trying to take every class the college has to offer." Chuck shrugged.

"What?!" Dean demanded making Chuck smile, good, so it snapped him out of it. "Lucifer is… I mean, I know he's been going to college for eight years but… what the hell?!" Ah, now he's using the 'what the fuck is _wrong_ with me that I can't compare to _that'_ voice he uses whenever he's jealous or feeling more self-pitying than normal.

"I know, he's got to be loaded or have a rich dad or something." Chuck nodded then noticed a shadow pass over Dean's face, oh God; he's related this to Castiel again.

"Cas gets his tuition paid for by his dad, so Lucifer probably has the same deal going for him." Great, now he sounds depressed again. Dean… is difficult to handle.

"Let's go, I'm starved." Chuck said, forcing a grin as he walked to the other side of the Impala. It's a nice day, sunny with few clouds, but Dean makes the world seem like it's constantly covered in rain and dark clouds. He's… difficult to handle. Sometimes Chuck just wants to get away for a week, ignoring all of Dean's calls, hiding out in his dorm, and doing some writing or school work. Sometimes Chuck needs a break.

"Sounds good to me," Dean's opened up the door to the Impala and waited for Chuck to get inside before he put his hand on his best friend's thigh. That's a promise for comfort sex after lunch, something that Chuck loves and hates more than anything.

…

Becky Rosen is the bane of Chuck's existence. Mostly because she breaks into Chuck's dorm room all the time to read his novels about Sam and Dean travelling in the Impala fighting ghosts and demons. She caught him writing one day in the library and has been obsessed with the books ever since. Yeah, he's only completed one book and yet Becky used a flash drive to steal it. She edited the entire thing for him though, and gave it back in the end. But she also started writing fanfics… luckily Becky hasn't met the actual Sam and Dean, if she had… then he'd be found out. He just… got bored one night and those two inspire him. He had to make the books Sam-centric to hide his feelings for Dean but the book is alright. And the second one is coming along, slowly but it's still coming, and he likes this. He likes everything about it. Well, except for the fact that he's writing it so it's coming out… poorly, but that's why he's taking all these English classes.

He sighed and glanced over the papers littering his desk, for the most part it's schoolwork but there are some short stories he abandoned as well. He tried to write stories that didn't have to do with Dean… but they never went anywhere. So he's stuck with Dean, which is… cruel.

Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out the file labeled Lucifer Novak. He didn't intend to steal the file when he first saw it but curiosity's a bitch and Lucifer is… weird. He doesn't get the guy which makes sense since he's only seen him three times but according to some people he knows at school, Lucifer is constantly following Sam around. It should scare him, but instead Chuck's just curious. It helps that Lucifer was extremely protective of Castiel last week. Opening his file, the first thing Chuck saw was a hospital report. Apparently Lucifer had dropped by the hospital the day after Chuck and Dean saw him, he was checked over because of a bruise and thanks to where it hit, he has to take some pills for a while as it heals since it hit something… Chuck's not a doctor, he can't tell what the hell half of this means, but what he does know is that Dean was too rough and Lucifer's in pain. He didn't press charges even though he easily could have and this is a pretty damn good reason. The only reason this is in the file is because Lucifer missed school because of it… Lucifer must have been _pissed_. He's going to school because he loves it… so of course he'd be mad. But he didn't go after Dean.

He went to the personal stuff, family and such. Apparently Lucifer has several siblings; there's Anna, Castiel, Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar. His mother and father aren't listed though, and he only has one emergency contact, which is Castiel. Even Chuck has more than just one emergency contact. According to the file he's taken every art course the college offers and every French language course, he's currently working on German. He lives in a dorm by himself and has been going to school for eight years… and could have graduated at any point. His grades are all pretty amazing after his third year, and he seems to be a part of several clubs the college has to offer. Reading Lucifer's file is pretty much like reading the over achiever's dream life, but… Lucifer isn't… he's…

Chuck doesn't know who the fuck Lucifer Novak is and he shouldn't care. Taking a deep breath, Chuck shoved all the papers in the file and then put it in one of his desk drawers, it'll be a while before he has to visit Garth again and when he does he'll sneak the file back over to him, but not until then. Maybe… maybe later he'll read Lucifer's essay, the one that got him into this school. Chuck left his room, mostly to look for something to do and thinking about dropping by the library, but right as he left he bumped into Sam, which means that… sure enough, Lucifer was dawdling at the corner of the hallway talking to a pretty brown haired girl as she smiled and listened to him enthusiastically. "Oh hey Chuck, how's it going?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm… fine. Hey do you know that guy?" Chuck asked motioning towards Lucifer. Sam glanced back with a smile but as soon as he saw who Chuck's talking about, he frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. Sam does that whenever he's about to lie.

"No, why, do you know him?" Sam asked in return slowly pulling his eyes away from Lucifer. Why would Sam lie about that?

Standing in the freshmen block with Lucifer nearby is not what Chuck had in mind when he left his dorm but he'll deal with it. "I know him a bit… actually; I'm going to go talk to him. See you later, Sam." He said quickly then moved away from Sam, walking purposely toward Lucifer. The brunette left at some point leaving Lucifer to lean against the wall looking content as he stared at nothing in particular. "So you're either stalking Sam or me, which is it?"

It took a moment before Lucifer looked over at Chuck, but he could have handled a conversation without the intensity of his gaze. It seems as though it's not just Castiel who has the 'intense stare' thing going for him. "I'm pursuing Sam, I'm not _stalking_ anyone." Lucifer pointed out then yawned, his eyes look a little pink and purple, but the bruise on his cheek from when Chuck punched him is almost gone, the only reason he can make it out is because Chuck looked for it.

"Yeah sure, so I was going to ask you since I heard a rumor about it… are you really trying to take every class this school has to offer?" He asked with a frown as Lucifer moved from the wall to stand up straight. Chuck never really noticed just how tall Lucifer is until right now, the guy is several inches taller than Chuck which is ridiculous. People around six feet tall are just… insane. Dean's tall too but… Dean is different.

"No, I'm just taking classes that I want to take or seem interesting. I'm avoiding all religious courses." Lucifer informed him with a slight frown on his face as he glanced past Chuck. Turning around he noticed that Sam left, no wonder Lucifer looks upset.

"But isn't that what Castiel's majoring in?"

"He's not majoring in it; he's getting a PhD in Theology or whatever. Our father was very religious, hence the names, and I guess Castiel inherited that same interest. Why are you talking to me, again?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"I don't know… maybe because you're stalking one of the few friends I have." Chuck pointed out even though this is a lie.

"I really wish you'd stop using that word… it's degrading."

"Yeah, of course it's degrading, it's who you are."

"Well aren't you just sweet?"

"You know it."

Chuck was grinning which is kind of funny because he hasn't been this smug in a long time, this smug or this happy but hey, he might as well take it. Lucifer didn't seem to notice that there was anything weird about it, probably because Chuck is just a stranger, or an acquaintance, either way they don't know each other very well. But Lucifer's kind of good looking, with blue eyes and brown hair with gray in it, but he doesn't look old. Lucifer just looks _good_. It's just what the world needs, another rich good looking man.

"So if you're here then does that mean Dean's here too? Or were you just heading back or leaving your room?" Lucifer asked sounding distracted as he glanced back Chuck again. Ah, so he really doesn't want to have this conversation.

"I'm just here to rape and maim your children, I hope you don't mind." Chuck said with an earnest expression, slowly Lucifer turned back to look at him, this time with a wide smirk on his face.

"You really want attention don't you? Maybe later, but I'm having a bad day so just give me some time. I'll see you later, Chuck. Come by my room sometime, I live in the senior block, color red, door fourteen." He said then ruffled Chuck's hair before taking off after Sam. It would have been great if Chuck couldn't remember where Lucifer's dorm is, but he had it memorized as soon as it left Lucifer's mouth. "That was probably the least somniferous conversation I've had in ages! We should do it again sometime!" Lucifer called from down the hallway but he turned the corner before Chuck could reply.

When he went back inside his dorm he looked up the word 'somniferous' apparently it just means boring.

…

"The English language is _powerful_ and _moving_ and it'll…" Chuck stopped listening and glanced over at Becky, she works as the person who mans the help desk at the guidance office but she's also a student at the same time. She's writing notes diligently which isn't something he expected but maybe he can copy her notes later. His thoughts drifted from thing to thing until they finally landed on Castiel. They've been friends for a while, sort of, becoming friends with Cas is pretty hard, especially since the guy is kind of alien. But he's a good man and obviously liked Dean quite a bit. Chuck's not really sure what happened to make Cas and Dean fall out so bad but he knows that Dean blames himself and Cas blames Dean, odds are, it was Castiel's fault, but then again, Chuck might be biased. Sometimes he really wonders what happened, if he knew then he could probably help Dean out more, but he doesn't know. Dean won't talk about it and it's not like Chuck's going to ask Castiel.

That's when he noticed something odd. Looking down, he saw that two rows down and three seats over is Lucifer, writing notes and looking peaceful as he listened to the teacher. Since when did Chuck have a class with Lucifer..? He stared at the back of Lucifer's head for while then blinked in surprise when Lucifer turned around as though looking for whoever's staring at him. The bell rang then, leaving Chuck and Becky to grab their things. "She's a great teacher, always makes me think of the best fanfic ideas! But I'm no good at writing… I need to meet an amazing writer who'll write these ideas of mine." Becky informed him pointedly, obviously waiting for Chuck to offer his services. As much as he likes to write, he's not going to start writing incestuous gay porn just because Becky wants it.

"Sorry, Becky, but I'm a terrible writer." Lucifer informed her looking depressed as he placed a hand over his heart, it was overdramatized but Becky still grinned widely at him and placed a hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Oh I know you would help me if you could, Lucifer, you're just the sort of person who would do his best to write gay porn about Sam and Dean." Becky nodded, still smiling at him as her hand began to caress his shoulder, moving back and forth. Chuck glared at her hand but didn't say anything.

"Sam and Dean?" Lucifer asked, his eyes positively _shining_ as Chuck realized what she had said. His eyes widened as he looked between Becky and Lucifer before finally backing away, not even bothering to grab his stuff.

"Yeah, Chuck writes these books about Sam and Dean Winchester, supernatural hunters who travel around the United States in their Impala fighting ghosts and demons. It's really cool!" Lucifer's eyes were on Chuck now, as though there is nothing more interesting than a man who looks like a homeless bum.

"Well isn't that interesting." Lucifer commented as Chuck abruptly left the classroom. He doesn't want to hear the comments that are definitely going to come out of Lucifer's mouth. The idea of someone telling him that he's sick, obsessive, and disturbed isn't really high on his list of desired conversation topics.

He walked out of the room easily, the room usually holds around one hundred students but most of the students already left since the class has been over for several minutes now, when he got outside he was just deciding where to go when someone grabbed hold of his arm forcing him to turn around. "You left these." Lucifer informed him blankly, handing over his notebook, pen, and backpack. Chuck grabbed his items swiftly as though they would be taken from him if he didn't grab his things quickly enough. "I don't think it's bad… writing fanfics about reality. Are you involved in your stories?"

"No… it's just them." Chuck murmured, glancing around nervously but no one's around. Sam's street law class ends ten minutes after Chuck's so afterwards they usual hang out on campus together until Chuck's next English course.

"That's good; it definitely proves you're not some sicko. You don't have to be ashamed, Chuck. I'm just impressed that you wrote a _book_." Lucifer grinned then bopped Chuck's head with a smirk. "You better let me read it somehow, especially since we're classmates, who knew?" So apparently Lucifer isn't a big bag of dicks.

"Hey Lucifer… don't you need to run? Pamela's going to kill you if you're late." Becky said from behind them making Lucifer's eyes widen as he took off running towards the parking lot. Chuck gave Becky a questioning look making her smile. "He's a movie critique for World Weekly. Pamela is the chief editor or something. So you know Lucifer too, huh? It seems like everyone knows him around here."

Chuck watched Lucifer race down the hill that leads to the parking lot… then watched him trip and fall and roll down said hill. When he got to the bottom, Lucifer got to his feet and continued to run as though he had never fallen to begin with. He's… an idiot. "You know Chuck, you never do _anything_. Sure you write, and do school stuff, and sometimes you hang out with Dean… but you never do anything even remotely interesting. If you decide to hang out with Lucifer then that'll change. He's a bit crazy, but he does a lot of cool stuff. For the most part nothing he does is illegal but it's sure to make your life more adventurous. He's been trying to get me into lesbian slash lately, like Cordelia and Buffy together from Buffy the Vampire Slayer; he even suggested Willow and Buffy! He said you can make the college season, I think it was season four… into something really kinky! He's hilarious." Becky grinned but when she saw the expression on Chuck's face, she paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm only saying this because you're worrying me. You're a great guy but sometimes I think… you don't know it. So you do everything you can to stay in the background and stay with Dean but… but Chuck, you're worth more than whatever the hell is going on between you and him. Lucifer? He may be a dick sometimes but he won't play games with you. He'll tell you what he wants and what he's going to do up front. I think you need that."

"Becky, you don't know me, so quit pretending that you do. Lucifer is stalking one of my friends. Sometimes I'm pretty sure he's stalking me too. I don't want to be friends with a creep like that. And I sure as hell don't want to get to know him. Don't bother coming by my room today, I won't be there." And then he left, and yeah, he knows he went too far, and he knows that he probably lost a good friend that he never really wanted. But… why the fuck should he spend time with Lucifer? The guy… he's nothing. He probably has enough friends to last him a lifetime, he's also rich as hell, and has a job at a magazine. There's no reason to give Lucifer any more than he already has.

…

Chuck traced nonsense onto Dean's arm as his best friend looked up at the ceiling, his face blank and his breathing calm. He's always so content after having sex; it's like all the stress he has that's been building up just sort of… dissipated. "Becky is trying to get me to be friends with Lucifer. Apparently it'll make my life more interesting." Chuck murmured, knowing that if he doesn't break the silence with this then Dean will break the silence with Castiel. He always has to ruin the cuddling after sex with talking about Castiel.

"Lucifer's an interesting guy; I probably would have liked him if Cas and I hadn't hooked up. You seem kind of Lucifer obsessed lately… is it because you have someone new in your life or something? I know you kind of went off about Becky a lot too when she came in but you had a lot more things to say about her, with Lucifer it's kind of the same thing over and over and over again." Dean smiled lazily, rolling over to stare at Chuck.

"I guess… I mean, he just sort of showed up everywhere, and he's always around your brother." Chuck didn't bother to mention that Lucifer's stalking Sam, Dean already beat up Lucifer enough with those pills he has to take.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush." Dean smirked as the blue sheets slowly slid down his chest from all the movement. They're in Dean's shithole of an apartment but… the bedroom's nice, and it's Chuck's favorite room in the house other than the kitchen and the dining room, and the living room, and the bathroom, and every other room they constantly have sex in. Chuck reached out and grabbed Dean's dick hard in his hand, a sly smile playing over his lips.

"You know better than anyone who I like most." Chuck whispered and watched that flash of guilt in Dean's eyes but soon it vanished, replaced with lust as Chuck went down on him.

…

Chuck put his book in the envelope and then placed it in the mail box. Hopefully the publisher says its good enough… hopefully. It's early in the morning and it's a Monday which is a day that Chuck hates with a passion along with the rest of the world. But he's almost done with his second book… so maybe he'll be able to make some money off of them and the strain from college bills will be a little lighter. He has a lot of college loans and he qualifies for quite a few financial aids, but it's not really enough. At this point he might as well get a teaching degree so he can have a stable job in the future.

Thinking about the future always makes him depressed though so he tries not to. Because really, what kind of a future could he have? The idea of actually trying when he's already so fucked up in the head… sometimes Chuck thinks he'd do better in a mental institution than real life. But he's not quite unstable enough to get locked up. Sure he could lock himself up but that just seems sort of desperate and like he's a wannabe mental case. That's going a bit too far, even for him. It's cold though, even for the end of August, but maybe it's just because it's morning. If he had money he'd buy himself some coffee, and if he let himself daydream… he'd imagine Dean waking him up in the morning with a steaming cup of coffee calling him a lazy ass for getting up later than him. It's not Chuck's fault that Dean doesn't sleep much. Then again, that's a recent problem. He never had trouble sleeping when Castiel was still around.

Sometimes, Chuck is tempted to talk to Cas, find out what went wrong, but it's selfish and odds are, Castiel wouldn't even answer. Chuck and Cas rarely alone together, and they definitely don't talk whenever they are. Maybe if they did… Chuck would know why Dean picked Cas over him. Things could be different but then again Chuck likes how things are. He gets Dean, so he won. There really wasn't much competition but Cas left and now it doesn't matter what the circumstances are and who quit and who's still playing, Chuck got Dean in the end.

It's hard walking up hills in the cold but Chuck managed, just barely, he would alternate between using his hands to climb up the hill and shoving them into his pockets to warm up. It took a while but when he finally got to the top, Chuck noticed a few students walking around. Most were heading towards the coffee cart acting as if this is a religious journey filled with strife and torment but the coffee is the prize at the end, like becoming one with Buddha or joining Nirvana or whatever. Chuck never really went for the religious classes so he doesn't know much about Buddhism.

He held back a sneeze the best he could just as he noticed Becky walking over to the coffee stand. Shit, he really fucked up with her yesterday… but she's laughing and talking with a girl that has some incredibly red hair. Usually when people say someone has red hair, they mean orange, but this girl has _red_ hair. He didn't feel as guilty seeing her happy but he still screwed up, and he'll apologize to her later when he can catch her alone. But right now drinking sounds like a good idea, a great idea, he should definitely be drinking. The publishers are going to take one look at the first page and send it back immediately, he's going to be stuck looking for a real job, and no one will ever know that Chuck has ever written a book, other than Becky and Lucifer, but still.

He walked to his dorm with a scowl, not noticing Lucifer looking just as depressed as he walked the other way towards the senior dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ... I almost forgot to update...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_Bound for the Floor by Local H _

Spending your time watching a movie and critiquing it until the movie has literally died in your mind and you hate it with a passion, is something that Lucifer does for fun. He's a movie critic and damn good at his job. He'll watch movies before they reach the theaters and give a simple critique over the entire thing, from plot to characters, from acting to scenery, from depth to themes, he critiques and critiques and most of the time he has nothing good to say about any movies he sees until the very last sentence where he adds 'but I loved watching every minute of it.' Whenever he puts that at the end, it means, sure the movie sucks with all this shit, but it's still pretty decent compared to half the shit out there.

Pamela Barnes loves him though, she loves every word he writes for her magazine and she tends to hound him till he's on the verge of a mental breakdown whenever he's cutting it close on a deadline. When he was growing up, he never dreamed about watching movies and writing about them for a living, he wanted to win the lottery and take his siblings away from the horrible life they were leading, he didn't want a real job; he wanted the responsibility of caring for his family. But he couldn't have that. Instead he's a college bum with a job he doesn't need, putting all the money in the bank, and playing the 'you left me, daddy!' card whenever he can to get more dough to pay for more college. His dad seems to be pretty proud of him, or he's too rich and too busy to care that he's blowing a dent of his fortune in giving his kid too much of an education.

"Are you going to write or do I have to force you to do it?" Pamela asked, her curly brown hair shining a soft orange color under the lights of her house. He hangs out here to write his critiques since the people at her office hate him with a passion. Apparently the fact that Pamela might fire all the other movie critiques and have him be their main voice has put a bit of a damper on his work relationships. Really, they only need one movie critique anyway but Pamela wanted to have many different voices in the beginning, she was a bit of a 'voice of the people' magazine editor, but her boss grew tired of that pretty quickly and lay off half the staff. Now a good five people might get laid off as well thanks to him being the favorite. He threatened to quit when he first found out but then Pamela beat him over the head with the stick end of her broom… which is made out of metal, so he quit complaining thanks to her threat about grabbing the bat.

"Oh honey… you have _got_ to quit stalking people." Pamela sighed, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. When he started to write out his thoughts, occasionally glancing at his book full of notes on the movie he went off to see, Pamela began to massage his shoulders slowly, digging her fingers into his sore muscles. "He's cute though… I'll admit, but that doesn't mean you need to stalk the poor boy from class to class. Don't you have anything better to do?" Pamela sighed making him glare.

"Stop using your psychic powers against me!" He cried in annoyance making her dig her nails roughly into his flesh. "Alright, alright, I'm writing, see? The pencil is moving across the page and leaving some silver markings in its wake!"

Her house looks like the home of a hippy with strange music playing in the background and weird tapestries hanging over everything. She has a couple bean bag chairs and some lava lamps but that's just cool, not really hipster… he hopes. The fact that she has a homemade jewelry collection is weird as all hell. Half of them are pinned to the walls and every room is dimly lit, Lucifer personally believes it's so that her visitors don't see all the spiders, roaches, and mice but Pamela would hit him if he said that out loud. He's fine with all kinds of people though, so even though Pamela Barnes is clearly a hipster, he deals with it.

"I'll give you another harlequin novel if you finish the critique in the next ten minutes! But after that you have to participate in a psychic reading! It's been ages since I've checked your fortune." She whispered, wrapped her arms around his chest and teasing his ear with her mouth. She knows about the blood oath but she teases him anyway because Pamela Barnes is a _bitch_.

But yeah, Lucifer has a thing for harlequin romance novels. He prefers the ones with pirates but… well… he'll read any he can get ahold of, only problem is that he hates to buy them himself, but luckily Pamela caught him staring at one of hers so she buys them from time to time as bribery. It always works. He wound up finishing the first draft of the critique in eight minutes making her smile widely before handing the book over. It's called _False Promises_ by Violet Hamilton. There are no pirates… which is disappointing but he can't complain. Thanks to Pamela, his collection has turned from three to twelve.

"Now I get to read your aura and all that shit you hate." She grinned and grabbed hold of his wrist dragging him into the back room where she keeps her crystal ball. It's just for decoration, she's told him that a million times, but he always looks at it expectantly, as though it'll do something or show him the answers he doesn't even know he's looking for. But he sat down across from her, allowing the velvet sheet over the circular table brush against his arms and legs. "Alright so give me your hands and think about absolutely nothing, if you think about anything, even how sex my hands are, I'll have to slap you then we'll start all over. Oh and close your eyes of course. If I catch you peeping, I'm going to get the bat." She says this every time as though he's going to forget, then again he does this about once a year so it's possible.

Grabbing hold of her hands he cleared his mind, it's probably the one thing he's good at other than attending classes that don't interest him in the slightest. He bought a book on banking yesterday just because he could, and he's going to read it too. He'll read it, take notes on it, then put the books with the rest of the random novels he's collected over time. Half of the time, Lucifer just does things to do them; he has no real purpose or reason. Michael told him several years ago that this mindset is going to get him into trouble one day. Lucifer really doesn't care.

"Good… oh wow. I should have done this to you again months ago. You always have the most interesting fortunes. You're going to find someone… it'll be the most important person you'll ever meet in your life. You've already met him but he didn't leave much of an impression. You'll meet again several times though and he'll change your life… oh God, Lucifer you're going to be happy. You're going to be so fucking happy, honey. But- oh, oh shit. Alright we're done. You're going to meet somebody and you're going to be happy, okay? Do you hear me? You better stay happy." She growled making his eyes open slowly. Pamela… is on the verge of tears.

He stood up instantly and wrapped his arms around her but she just pushed him away. "No… I'm not the one you should be comforting. Just… just go. I'll look through your critique and fix it up a bit then email it to you in an hour, make sure to be online and get it completed by tonight. Do it or I'll castrate you." Pamela spat, but it's hard to sound threatening when you're trying not to sob. He just nodded and grabbed his book and left. She didn't read his aura, and she didn't pull out her cards. All she did was a standard reading, something she does a million times a day. It's only when Pamela's very close to someone and has read them often that she can actually _see_ their future. She can't see faces but there are thoughts she can read and situations she can understand but she never knows when it is exactly and how the future comes to be.

Lucifer isn't worried though. Yes, this is all real and it's going to happen, but he's handled hardship before, he's gone through some pretty deep shit, and he always comes out fine. He'll come out fine here too. He left her house swiftly, knowing she's going to need some space, and then looked around. Jose Avenue is a place he doesn't know too well, and even though it's close to the town square… he doesn't go to town much, he's only ever here for Pamela and she usually drives him. He really should have asked his dad for a car. Maybe the next time he calls, Lucifer will be smart enough to hint at needing one. Pamela had been really upset when she found out that Lucifer's using his father for money, but then she met the man and spoke to him for about an hour, after that she never complained again, she even encouraged it sometimes. He doesn't know what they talked about, and probably never will, but it really upset her.

It's a bright day today, several clouds scattered about but they're white and puffy, so no chance of rain and it's cool out. He could probably walk back to school if he wanted to. Shoving the book in his back pocket, he started to walk towards the square to ask someone for directions back to the school. He walked past five or six houses when an Impala drove past. Oh shit. It pulled over and sure enough, Dean stepped out and leaned against his car, staring at Lucifer with a bemused expression on his smug little face. "Hey Lucy, what are you doing out here?" He called making Lucifer roll his eyes. Dean isn't smart enough to come up with that nickname which means that he must be hanging out with _Gabriel_. Lucifer hasn't seen Gabriel in years… but he's not about to start now.

"I just finished work, what are you doing out here?" Lucifer answered just as Chuck hesitantly got out of the car as well.

"You have a job?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as Lucifer slowly walked over to them.

"Yeah, movie critic for World Weekly and you work at the garage, right?"

"Yep, Bobby's thinking of leaving the place to me when he finally retires. You work for Pamela right?" Dean asked with a smirk and whistled long and low. "She's pretty damn hot for a cougar."

"Because thirty-six is definitely the age of a cougar," he smirked in response making Dean's eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh man! I had this fantasy going that she was in her fifties but managed to stay looking young for all these years. So dude, come on, seriously, how often do you get her?"

"I'm not getting with anyone lately thanks to Meg and her friends."

"Those crazy bitches… what'd they do?"

"Don't you two hate each other?" Chuck asked tentatively from the background making Dean and Lucifer glance over at him.

"I only hate him whenever he wants to see Castiel or mentions him at all."

"I only hate him whenever he's a dick about me seeing Cas."

"Oh… um… carry on, I guess." Chuck murmured and motioned for them to continue.

"Okay so I was screwing around with Meg, Lilith, and Ruby. I wasn't in a relationship with any of them but I was having sex with all three girls. Well, they found out and made me take a blood oath never to sleep with another girl again."

"… they made you do a blood ritual…"

"I swear they were just trying to summon a demon or something."

"Hey man, do you need a ride someplace? I was just about to drop Chuck off at the campus but you've never seen my baby before." Dean grinned and opened the driver's side making Lucifer glance inside with a grin. "Yeah, she's beautiful, she belonged to my dad first but then he gave her to me when I turned eighteen." Chuck's staring at Dean as though he's shocked about something but Lucifer couldn't care less about that as he rand his hands over the dashboard.

"You're pretty damn lucky. I got nothing when I turned eighteen." Lucifer said but he's still smiling. After a couple minutes Chuck got into the back and Dean and Lucifer were in the front. Apparently Dean is a huge Metallica fan which is something Lucifer honestly didn't know about him. He prefers Nirvana but Metallica is still good.

"Why didn't you get anything when you turned eighteen?" Chuck asked from the backseat once Dean started to drive.

"It's a long story and it's not nearly as bad as my brothers and sister so not really worth telling." He shrugged. No one ever asked so Lucifer never had to say, but just because Chuck asked him doesn't mean Lucifer has any obligation to answer him. Chuck is just some punk freshman who's friends with Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Yeah, Cas had it pretty bad." Dean nodded.

"If you ask about Castiel, I'm going to jump out of the car and walk to the dorms." Lucifer threatened making Dean nod, looking a bit pissed off but not like he's going to argue about it.

"What happened to Cas?" Chuck asked, obviously being a little bitch and going around Lucifer's threat.

"Castiel was raised by Zachariah along with Anna, Gabriel, and Balthazar. That means that they were screwed, basically. You only know him as chairman or whatever of the board for school, but he's a strict Christian and took everything from them. All their pictures of their parents, every present they ever received, everything was thrown away except for their bibles and workbooks for school. Failure wasn't an option; they had to be the best." Lucifer said softly, staring out the window at the trees as they whooshed past them.

"What about you?"

"I was taken away from them to live with my older brother Michael and our mother. They wouldn't let me stay with the others, and Zachariah didn't want someone named Lucifer under his household anyway."

"Did you get to visit them?"

"Share time is over, Chuck. Thank you for showing an interest in me but really, being nosy isn't cute." Lucifer smiled pleasantly making Dean glare at him once they hit a stop light. But by this time they were close enough to the school that Lucifer calmly stepped out of the car and shut it before waving goodbye and walking towards the guidance office. He shared too much, and frankly, he's just happy he didn't share more.

…

"Lucifer, you're here! Are you going to see Garth? Or are you just here to hang out?" Becky asked from the reception's desk. When you enter the guidance office there's a small room that can sit about fifteen people, obviously not many people come here on a regular basis other than the counselors and the occasional student who needs help or guidance.

"I'm here to see your beautiful face, of course." He smirked, leaning against the counter. There are chairs that line the walls and a tacky welcome mat in front of the entrance and in front of the help desk that Becky works at on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Tuesdays. Other than that she attends her classes on every other day and enjoys her life as a student, but she has it pretty easy here with her computer for being the guidance secretary playing Buffy reruns constantly while her laptop is next to it so she can either read or write fanfiction. She's a bit of a multitasker, but everyone here loves her so there's no worry of her getting fired for this.

"Very funny, but you know, I have been thinking about it… Willow and Buffy would be cute together! It would make how upset Willow was, when Buffy ran away to be Anne, so much more moving!" She beamed making Lucifer smile. The office wallpaper is a disturbing pea green but no one ever mentions it, not even the lavender tiles. Lucifer wouldn't be surprised if Zachariah picked the colors out himself. He seems like the sort of bastard who would ruin the daily lives of hundreds of people by doing such a dastardly thing.

Garth walked out of the entrance doors to the guidance counselors' office/room/area with a content smile on his face, obviously he's going out to get drunk, which means he'll have one bottle of beer and then become so intoxicated that the bartender will have to call his mother or Dean Winchester to pick him up. "Oh, it's you. I've been meaning to call you actually, your file's gone, poof. I'll find it later but just thought you should know. But your file on my computer is still there, so don't worry about it. Garth's got you covered." He said with that stupid smile of his that makes him look high. Lucifer nodded and watched his counselor leave before banging his head on the front desk.

"God, why have you forsaken me? Garth is stuck managing my file! He should be fired; he should be burned at the stake! He should rot from the inside out! He should get high and forget where he parked his car! There are so many unspeakable things that should happen to him immediately, but I just can't name them all." Lucifer sighed making Becky laugh.

"And forgetting where he parked his car is the most important, obviously." She said sympathetically making Lucifer nod.

"Yes, he should forget where he parked his car after he returns to his mother's house, and then he should never come back again until he finally finds the damn thing, or maybe he should just lose his keys… although that situation is much easier to fix. It's harder to buy a new car then it is to call a guy to get you back into your car and give you an extra pair of keys." Lucifer grumbled.

"You are an interesting man, Lucifer Novak." Becky said with her eyes shining as she smiled at him in amusement.

"So I've been told."

…

He has fifteen minutes to get from the guidance office to Sam's interpretation of law class; if he doesn't get there in time then he won't get to see Sam for the rest of the day because after that he has to prepare for the party at Crowley's house. He already sent the invites two days ago and tomorrow is the night of the party. Well it starts at noon and ends at midnight so… it's more like twelve hours of fun! Crowley already has his best scotch and brandy taken off the property along with all his valuables. He's only allowing this because it means that he'll get to spend the entire time at Castiel's dorm without Lucifer interrupting them. The idea of Lucifer being such a major cockblock for Crowley is absurd of course. Lucifer is busy every day doing all sorts of things all the time! He doesn't even have enough time to pursue Sam properly.

When he finally got to the classroom he was five minutes early which gave him time to sit at a bench nearby and breathe, since apparently that's become a difficult problem for him since running here. As soon as he sat down, Lucifer looked up to see Chuck walking over to him looking furious. "You're doing it again! You're stalking Sam!" He cried, grabbing the attention of a few students as they walked past.

"What?" Lucifer asked making sure to look confused. He's taking a few theater classes right now and will be in the play Christmas Carol, but they're barely even starting the auditions yet, apparently the school is still trying to decide who's going to direct it.

"Sam is in there taking Civil Law right now, he's about to get out. I _saw_ you run down here, Lucifer. Don't play dumb with me. I'm not an idiot." He growled.

"Huh… so on Tuesdays Sam has a Civil Law course here that ends at eleven forty-five? That's good to know. Thanks for telling me." Lucifer grinned making Chuck roll his eyes.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know you have his schedule for the year memorized by heart."

Chuck… is amusing, and this is the second time Lucifer's seen him today, it can't just be a coincidence. Maybe Chuck is stalking him. "You're a very strange man." Lucifer informed him making Chuck smile. That's when Sam left the classroom. Lucifer's eyes followed his every step until Chuck moved in front of him.

"And _you're_ insane; I should have Sam get a restraining order. God knows you stalk him enough as it is." Chuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair making Lucifer laugh loudly at the situation in general. Here he is trying to get his last few minutes of seeing Sam for the day in but then there's Chuck, this guy that Lucifer only just met last week who seems to be the biggest cockblock on campus.

"Okay so what if the restraining order makes Sam go to a different school? And what if Dean decides to follow him because he doesn't want to lose his brother? Will you follow them? I'm just harmlessly watching the object of my desires, but you're having a sick fling with yours. I think _you're_ crazy and _I'm_ harmless. Sam won't get hurt because I'm constantly watching his life, but Dean _will_ get hurt if you let yourself become any more involved then you already are. Stop lecturing me, Chuck. Lecturing me isn't going to make yourself any less of a creep, even though_ I_ don't think that's what you are at all. To me, you're just a sad man who wants a little more time with the person he loves." Usually Lucifer doesn't go on these big long spiels but he's tired of Chuck projecting onto him. Lucifer has enough problems without this lonely writer trying to make him into something he's not.

Chuck stared at him, his face slowly growing red from anger but then he stopped and soon he took in a deep breath and sat down beside Lucifer. "You're a fucking dick, and I don't see what everyone likes about you."

"No one really likes me." He answered easily. Chuck just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing today? Can I tag along?"

"Sure… but since you ruined my chances with Sam, we're going to have to do what I had planned next."

"What's that?"

"You got my party invite right? Well I've have to set up for it of course, which means we have to sneak into a friend of mine's house."

"Why do we have to sneak in?" Chuck asked suspiciously.

"Because Crowley is probably having sex with Castiel and will continue for the rest of the night and he wouldn't appreciate company during his love-making session."

"Castiel dumped _Dean_ for _Crowley_?!"

"I don't know what happened! I was hoping you did!"

They both glared at each other then finally looked away, but Lucifer could tell from the look in Chuck's eye that he's having fun.

…

"Crowley lives in a mansion?! What the _fuck_ does he do to get a place like _this_?!" Chuck demanded looking severely pissed off as though cruel and insensitive men like Crowley shouldn't have beautiful mansions like this. It's true, but something Lucifer gave up being upset about ages ago. There are statues and portraits of Crowley all over the mansion and there are a few of Castiel as well, the only reason why there aren't more is because Castiel hates to pose for them and Crowley doesn't want different versions of the same pose all over his house. Lucifer knows for a fact that he's trying to get up to twenty paintings, portraits, or statues by the time Castiel leaves him though. Crowley's not a fool; he knows guys like Castiel won't stay for long.

They walked through the hedges and slowly made their way to the back, there's a window to get into the wine cellar but that's a trap and it's also Crowley's sex dungeon so Lucifer knows better than to go through there, especially since the door upstairs to the rest of the house is locked and there's no way to get back up to the window. Considering the fact that Castiel hates that kind of sex, Crowley probably won't be down there much and they'll die of starvation or thirst before he comes to check on the idiots who tried to break into his home.

"So how are we breaking in?" Chuck asked, looking excited as he glanced from Lucifer to the house then back again. Lucifer just looked at him oddly then pulled out a key and unlocked the back door. "Didn't you say we were breaking in?"

"No, I said we have to _sneak_ in. Crowley would kill me if I broke in, that would interrupt his love-making session." He looks disappointed that they're not going to break in. What sort of a person would be excited at the idea of breaking into Crowley's home, especially with all the security he has. Crowley isn't just rich for show; he actually uses the money to protect his assets.

They walked through the back door and into the kitchen where Lucifer immediately began to go through the fridge and pantry to see what all he needs to buy for the party. "You're a writer so you have a notebook and pen on you at all times right?" Lucifer asked making Chuck huff but he started looking through his pockets anyway.

"I've got a pen… but no paper. What about you? What's that in your back pocket?" Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out whatever it is that was inside but as soon as it was out in the open his eyes widened and he instantly shoved it back inside. It's too late though… Chuck saw it. "Was that…"

"No."

"But I saw the cover. There was a man running his hands up and down some girl."

"Okay so there's a harlequin novel in my pocket, no big deal." He shrugged but by the look on Chuck's face… if he tells _anyone_, Lucifer will kill him.

"Why do you read harlequins?" He sighed; as though he's constantly having to put up with Lucifer's shit even though this is the first time they've ever really hung out. Lucifer slowly pulled the book back out and opened it up to the back page. He ripped out the page about the author then shoved the book back into his pocket. Grabbing the pen he began to write down random things, they need beer, potato chips, dip, pizza, sour candy, chocolate, skittles, and starbursts, then they need gummies, and then they need to find out what movies he can sneak out of Pamela's office, the ones that haven't even been released to the theaters, and maybe some more CDs since Lucifer's almost positive that Meg has been swiping from his collection again.

"I read them for reasons I don't want to talk about right now. Why are you so curious about me anyway? Ever since this morning you've been asking me extremely personal questions. I don't like it." Lucifer informed him idly then threw the pen in his face and walked out the back door, if Chuck didn't have such fast reflexes, Lucifer might have locked the door on his way out and turned on the alarm. But that would be cruel, and exactly the kind of thing Lucifer would do when slightly annoyed at someone who keeps asking personal questions.

But of course his life doesn't work like that and Chuck was right behind him on his way out. He locked the doors then sighed and checked his list. "I'll buy this stuff tomorrow, but now it's… what? One in the afternoon, so that means lunch, we should definitely have lunch. Is there any place you want to go to? I'll pay no matter what so anything you're hungry for is fine." He grinned as he walked around the mansion. It's a bit of a walk from the campus to Crowley's place but Chuck never complained, and this is right next to the town so from here everything will be easier from here.

"Do you know about the Roadhouse? It's run by Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo, it's a bar but they have some decent food there." Chuck said slowly, looking a bit uncertain.

"Alright, we'll go there. I've been dying to meet Jo anyway. Becky talks about her sometimes and I know Andy's her guidance counselor."

"Are you stalking everyone..?"

Lucifer blinked in surprise then realized what he'd said. "No, I hang out at the guidance office just about every day; I know most of the people who work there, so that's how I met Becky." He explained quickly.

"You seem to do a lot every day… how do you have time for everything?" Chuck asked looking a bit lost.

"I forget to think about reality and just do whatever comes to mind." Lucifer answered with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We must thank the lovely Raven for her telling me to update, because honestly, I'm half sure that no one really reads this.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_ Distance by Cake_

Going out for lunch with Lucifer was never on his list of things to do that day. Sure, he wanted some adventure in his life, or just to do something other than spend a day mooning after Dean, hanging out with Sam, writing, and dealing with Becky. Although for the most part he doesn't do all of those things in one day, it's usually just one person he has to deal with each day, not all three. But already he's done things he never thought he'd do. Luckily the town is pretty cool in August otherwise he'd be suffering from a possible heatstroke.

It's strange though, how easily all of this comes to someone like Lucifer. Chuck doesn't know him at all, really, but the man seems confident in everything he does, like sneaking into Crowley's house, running that club about hating Zachariah, and just doing his school work or stalking Sam. He's so sure in everything which is something that Chuck can't understand. He's not confident at all. "You look a bit depressed, something on your mind?" And of course he has the habit of reading Chuck as easily as drinking a shot of water. Yeah… he's exhausted, so stupid similes coming right up.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to be meeting Jo for the first time. Dean and Sam talk about her but I've never met her before, not even Ellen. I don't go out to eat very often." He explained quickly hoping to drop the subject completely, but hoping isn't really the smartest thing to do whenever around Lucifer Novak. The dumbass just doesn't understand social norms. Or maybe he just says whatever he wants and prefers to get straight to the point… Lucifer doesn't seem like the type to do anything backhanded… except for stalk Sam Winchester occasionally.

"I've met Ellen, I think Pamela is trying to screw her, maybe she's trying to screw Jo… nah, because knowing her she's trying to get some action with both of them, maybe at the same time. But hey, that's Pamela." He laughed looking as calm as can be, his hair looking slightly gray along the edges as he spoke, as if he's much older than twenty-six.

"Pamela… is that your boss?" Chuck asked, trying to remember.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing, and one of my only friends. She has a thing for Castiel, you know. I'm only telling you because it won't go anywhere. It seems like everyone in this town is chasing after people they can't be with." Lucifer murmured, his eyes dark as he continued to walk along the sidewalk. They were heading in the opposite direction of the town because just outside of it where you reach the long country road, there's the Roadhouse where you can stop and get a beer before entering or leaving the town.

"You talk like you know these people, like you understand them, but you aren't them. You're you which means that in the end you really don't understand anyone at all."

"Sure, you can look at it like that, I don't know. Pamela says I'm psychic and that my gift is being able to read the people around me. I'm pretty sure that was a load of bull to get me to have voodoo sex with her, but if you like I can do a reading for you and you can decide." He grinned, looking so nonchalant as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked lazily past the remaining houses of the town. They can't see the Roadhouse yet but it's obvious they're getting pretty close.

"Sure… do a reading for me." Chuck smiled and rolled his eyes but then blinked in surprise when Lucifer immediately turned around and sat on the sidewalk, crisscrossing his legs and holding out his hands. He stared up at Chuck patiently as though waiting for him to do the same. Slowly he sat down in front of Lucifer Indian style and holding Lucifer's hands. They were a bit calloused from work and frozen to the touch but Chuck ignored it and waited for Lucifer to begin.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind, if you start thinking about how beautiful my eyes are I might just have to hit you. I'd probably punch you the same place you punched me. So do as I say while I try to remember how this goes." Lucifer said slowly looking at Chuck as though he holds all the answers. Closing his eyes he did his best to stop thinking which means that the first thing he thought about was what Dean would say if he drove by and saw them, but Dean works from six in the morning to seven at night on Tuesdays so odds are, he's not going to see them. He tried again to clear his head, and this time all he did was focus on his breathing and the darkness behind his closed eyelids. "Finally, you've cleared your head and relaxed, thank God; I was scared we'd be here for hours thanks to your poor concentration skills." Lucifer teased making Chuck scowl but he continued to focus on just those two things.

"Okay so you have siblings and a father, I don't see a mother anywhere and you've been hurt… several times. Huh, you're doing a good job of blocking me, but yeah, that's all I can get of your past. Your present is filled with Dean, and… and someone new. Whatever, doesn't look like it matters much and you're in denial anyway. Your future holds… shoot. I can't see anything. Okay we're done. I read you we can go eat now, since my stomach is growling like crazy." Lucifer grumbled and pulled his hands away from Chuck's so he could hug himself tightly.

Chuck didn't say anything. Lucifer's right of course. Chuck's mom died and he was abused by his father in multiple ways, he also has a couple siblings, but his family isn't very close so they don't care about him and he doesn't care about them. If Chuck has his way, he'll never see his family again. But Lucifer doesn't care about accuracy, and it really doesn't look like he even cares if he was right or not.

"These beans are disgusting anyway." He sighed and spat out some bright pink beans. "Pamela gave them to me ages ago; apparently they hone your psychic abilities and make them concentrated for a short time. If I cared enough to use my abilities all the time then I'd be able to see more. But this is all just nonsense, I don't believe in it at all, it's just that Pamela's crazy and she's my boss so…" He shrugged with that careless grin on his face, as though life is fun and full of random interesting moments that no one gives a damn about but those are the moments he loves. In short, Lucifer's crazy, he's not psychic.

They stood up and brushed themselves off then Lucifer continued to lead the way to the Roadhouse. "So you work for Pamela, occasionally tell fortunes, stalk Sam, throw parties, run the I Hate Zachariah club, take every class the school has to offer, bother the people in the guidance office, and somehow get your work done… how is that possible?" Chuck demanded, just seeing Dean, Sam, and Becky all in one day is too much for him, but here Lucifer is taking on the world on a daily basis.

"Well the parties are once a month and I work for Pamela every other week, but other than that, I just do it. You should hang out with me from time to time; I guarantee it'll blow your mind with all the people you'll meet! There's Meg Masters who is a part time stripper full time bitch, Crowley McCloud is a millionaire who is a mystery to everyone but very interesting to talk to but mostly for the British accent, there's Charlie Bradbury who is just amazing in general, Ava and Andy from the guidance office who are too cute with how little strife they have, and I don't even know who else I meet on an almost daily basis but there's so many interesting people at the school… I almost never want to leave." Lucifer beamed just as they came into view of the Roadhouse.

Chuck didn't say anything; he just listened to Lucifer and walked alongside him. But after a moment he glanced over at Lucifer and nodded. "Yeah, I might tag along sometimes when I'm bored. It sounds like you have some adventures and frankly, I'm boring." He sighed as they walked up to the large cabin. It's completely made out of wood and looks like a house, which is kind of is, the bottom floor is the bar and upstairs is where Jo and Ellen live.

"You're not boring," Lucifer argued just as they entered. The first thing he did was walk right up to the empty barstools and smile at the pretty blond girl behind the counter. "Can I have a beer; whatever you have on tap is fine." She nodded and grabbed him a glass while Chuck slowly followed in behind him. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"The same thing he's having," He said softly and sat down beside Lucifer. They're the only ones in the bar right now but that's not much of a shock, most of the people who drop by here do it at night since that's when everything is fun and crazy with Ellen keeping a close eye on the guys to make sure they don't touch her workers. Lucifer grabbed a menu from a nearby stand and passed it to Chuck.

"You order for us, I'm going to turn on some music, I've always wanted to use a jukebox." He grinned and raced over the box in the corner, scanning through the selection.

"Pretty hyper friend, you got there. Are you two going to the college in town?" The blond asked as she put the beers in front of him. "My name's Jo by the way."

"I'm Chuck. And yeah, we're both from the college, he probably shouldn't be any more but he is." Chuck shrugged. "I don't know him that well though."

"That's Lucifer Novak, right?" Jo asked, leaning in close, her brown eyes shining as she smirked at him. Chuck nodded, not sure what to think about this sudden change. It seems like everyone knows the guy. He took a sip of his beer and leaned away from her. "I hear he's trying to take every class at the school, and that he's the best guy to go to for a good time. His sister's been hanging around here a lot lately, though. Wonder if he decided to come here for her… but Anna doesn't show up till around six, so unless you guys are planning on sticking around for a while… coming here now was a bust."

"I don't think he came here for… his sister." Chuck said with a shrug, not quite remembering the name Jo just said. Something with an 'A'…

"That's too bad; I think she misses her family." Jo murmured as she wiped the counters with a clean white rag. Suddenly a song started playing over the speakers and her eyes brightened.

"This is the incredible song 'Flagpole Sitta' by the amazing artist Harvey Danger!" Lucifer grinned then sat down and began to sway in his seat mouthing to the lyrics.

"I always forget this song exists until someone plays it." Jo laughed as Lucifer took her hand and slowly maneuvered her out from behind the bar and out onto the floor. In a matter of seconds they were dancing like idiots. Jo actually looked good, she's probably danced several times in her life, but Lucifer is being an idiot… like usual. He seemed to be having fun though and Jo was laughing her ass off as though Lucifer's the funniest guy in the world. Chuck watched them, drinking his beer in small sips, trying to understand what the fuck is wrong with the guy out on the dance floor.

_Just say you never met me…_

Chuck paused and rolled that line in his head, thinking about it carefully. For some reason… he can imagine Lucifer telling people that, but he doesn't know why. So far it seems like everyone who has ever met Lucifer is proud of it or talks about it enough. When the song ended the radio was playing again, something softer and sweeter sounding. "This is the song 'Name' by 'Goo Goo Dolls' probably one of my favorites." Lucifer said around his beer as he snatched the menu from Chuck. "So what'd you decide?" He asked then blinked up at Jo. "You're Jo Harvelle, right? From what Pamela said I would think it's you but I don't know for sure."

"Yeah that's me." Jo nodded as Chuck stole the menu back and began to scan through it.

"How about a couple BLTs, or do you want burgers?" He asked looking over the menu, obviously there aren't many choices, this place mainly serves sandwiches and burgers, not many choices but apparently the food is decent.

"Madison is pretty good at making BLTs," Jo winked because yeah, making BLTs isn't really rocket science.

"Madison… Oh God… not Sam's Madison," Lucifer asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Jo in complete and utter horror. She just nodded.

"Yeah, I think they went on their first date last night. Why?" Lucifer didn't answer, and Chuck just smirked. So apparently Lucifer won't go after Sam but as soon as he gets a girlfriend, Lucifer's crushed.

"No reason." Chuck smiled and then ordered two burgers, with everything on them. "Do you need some shots, Lucy?" He laughed.

"Why are you calling me Lucy? It's _Lucifer_, a much more respectable name than the same name as that terrible woman from the fifties in that cheesy TV show." He growled looking so _offended _that it only made Chuck laugh harder.

"Are you talking about _I Love Lucy_? Lucifer you're _adorable_!" He grinned making Lucifer moan and bury his head in his arms and refuse to look up. Jo left to tell the kitchen staff what to make, apparently serving food was something new around here so they don't get orders often, but that's all according to Dean.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes at the latest." Jo called making Lucifer sit up abruptly as though he had never stopped the conversation by banging his head on the desk. Instantly Lucifer's phone went off playing the song 'Dancing with Myself' by Billy Idol. He sat up and instantly picked up his phone looking distracted a bit… confused.

"Hello my favorite wicked witch, is everything okay?" Lucifer asked into the phone, in a matter of seconds he was standing, leaning on the counter but ready to bolt at any second. "No, it's not a bad time, you just never call me. You sound a bit… off. Oh wait…" He paused and shot a look at Chuck before looking away. "Is this about your job? Did someone think you take the next step again?"

"Order up," Jo said in a hushed voice, setting their plates down on the counter then moving away to give them space as Chuck continued to watch Lucifer, the way his eyes look so tired and sad as he talks to whoever the fuck he's talking to.

"No… Meg, don't cry. If you cry then I'm going to cry and then I'll have to kill myself and no one will be able to pick your pretty ass up." He grinned but his eyes are a bit too bright. Chuck hesitantly took a bite of his BLT. He couldn't taste it and it was a bit dry going down but the beer helped him swallow. "There you are. Keep being a bitch and I'll stop worrying about you. Okay so you're on Daisy Lane? I'll be right there, don't move, and don't hesitate to call if this happens again, because knowing you… you've been there for hours trying to figure out what to do." Lucifer paused, listening to the other line. "Yep, you're my bitch, sorry honey, you've been downgraded again. And you and I both know that Crowley would never pick up the phone. I'm all you've got and I know how much that pisses you off." Lucifer turned away so Chuck couldn't see his face anymore but… he's trying to crack jokes, trying to make the situation light, but it's obvious that it's anything but.

"Don't move I'll be right there." Lucifer paused, his shoulders tense as he inched towards the exit. "It scares you doesn't it? That I'm willing to drop everything and get you… but don't move. I know it's scary but you need help. You can runaway later." Instantly he hung up and turned around, looking guiltily at Chuck. "Hey man, I gotta go. I'll pay for everything and give you money for a cab, sorry to bail on you."

"No it's fine. Is everything going to be alright?" Chuck asked nervously, he usually steers clear of drama but the idea of Lucifer having to deal with any… when he already has so much shit going on… is a bit ridiculous.

"Not really, but it'll be fine. Sometimes things aren't going to be okay or alright no matter what you do, but you can be fine. So don't worry about a thing." Lucifer smiled then paid Jo a fifty and then handed Chuck a twenty. The fact that he thinks Chuck needs to take a cab to begin with… is ridiculous. He's a grown man and it's nearing three in the afternoon! There isn't going to be any gang activity or drunken idiots around, he'll be fine. And of course Lucifer is being all cryptic and annoying anyway, even without paying for everything and giving Jo such a huge tip. Then again, Chuck just doesn't get it… and Lucifer isn't going to explain it to him.

"Alright I get it, but I don't need a cab." He said and handed the money back but Lucifer wouldn't take it.

"Chuck, just take the damn cab. That's a two hour walk back to campus, and there are plenty of dicks who will bug you if you go alone." Jo said darkly making Chuck slowly put the money back in his pocket.

"Jo, you take my sandwich, it's probably a lot better than the PB&J you were planning on eating." Lucifer smiled then waved goodbye before sprinting out of the bar.

"He's a good man." Jo nodded and took the sandwich; Chuck didn't say anything, just nursed his beer and slowly took a few bites out of his own lunch. Yeah, he's done a lot more today than he has in weeks, but it's too much, too weird. Lucifer doesn't explain anything. You either get it or you don't, and for the most part, Chuck really doesn't. He shouldn't be thinking about this too much, he has dinner at Bobby's tonight to think about and working on finishing his second book. There's no room for this.

When he finished, Jo called him a cab and he left.

…

"Hey, I heard you hung out with Lucifer for a day, how was that?" Dean asked as they sat together at Bobby's place. Bobby and Jody are talking in the kitchen, well it's more like fighting but no one talks about that.

Sam looked up at Chuck, but he couldn't read the expression on his face so Chuck looked away and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "It was interesting. I met Jo Harvelle thanks to him." He didn't mention Crowley, odds are Dean knows that Castiel is dating him and the last thing he wants right now is to have to distract Dean from yet another Castiel meltdown. It's been months but it hasn't gotten any easier.

"Lucifer knows a lot of people." Sam said; his voice sounding clipped.

"What'd you think of Jo? I forgot you two hadn't met. She's pretty damn awesome, and that bar is my favorite. Ellen's pretty incredible." Dean grinned, ignoring Sam completely.

"Jo's cool, didn't meet Ellen though, but apparently Madison's working there. Are you seeing Madison, Sam?" Chuck asked, hoping to calm Sam down a bit. He isn't usually like this, unless he's seriously pissed off at somebody and from what Chuck's heard, Gabriel has been messing with Dean lately. So the only person who pisses Sam off is distracted with someone else and when Sam's mad at Dean, he never shows up for these meals. Is it Lucifer? Have they finally talked or something?

Sam's eyes widened at the Madison comment but then he blushed and took a long drink of his water. "Yep, he's been banging her for a while now. The same guy who hooked him up with Jess wound up hooking him up with Madison. Hopefully this one is better, but they're both babes, and pretty fucking awesome. This guy should hook me up with someone too." Dean smirked making Sam glare at him and look pointedly at Chuck, but he's used to it. Dean doesn't take them seriously. Fuck buddies aren't real when it comes to a relationship.

"Uh yeah, I'm with Madison. I never asked to get hooked up though. This guy, he just mentioned to Jess that I'd be a good match for her. Then he did the same thing with Madison. If anything, he's a creep." Sam scowled, taking another sip of his drink. He was shoveling his mouth at the beginning of the meal but now he's just calmly drinking water, looking furious.

"But you keep saying yes to the girls." Dean pointed out, his smirk firmly in place. That's when the conversation in the kitchen got louder, making it harder for them to ignore what's happening.

"I'm not your last wife, Bobby. And you sure as hell, are not my last husband. I picked you knowing you're a completely different person, but did you pick me knowing that I'm not _her_? Could she shoot a gun? Did she even have a job?! Tell me what she was like and I swear to God I will do everything in my power to be the exact opposite until you acknowledge that I'm a completely different person and let us make this relationship finally truly start because you're finally seeing who I am, and I'm not trying to live up to your expectations!" Jody cried from the kitchen, the sound of a slap was heard but it was probably just cloth hitting the counter. Bobby isn't the type to hit a woman unless he really has to and slapping Bobby wouldn't really make sense right then.

"Can we discuss this later?" A tired voice asked, letting Chuck and everyone at the table know that this isn't going to get resolved.

"Fine, I was too loud, but we _will_ discuss this again." Jody growled but after that they either lowered their voices or stopped talking altogether.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked Chuck, a slight strain around his eyes but nothing else. A few years ago, when Chuck first met them… Sam and Dean had this habit of trembling slightly whenever they heard anyone argue. But they quickly grew out of it. Chuck can't even remember when they stopped talking about it; just things that happened that they wish would stop. One day they just sort of stopped. The boys learned how to bury everything inside that day, but Chuck doesn't know why or who even taught them that. Then again he's only known them since Sam and Chuck were in sixth grade together.

"Tomorrow there's Lucifer's party from noon to midnight, so I'll probably hang out there for a while." Chuck shrugged and made sure to watch Sam's reaction. There was a slight twitch in his left eye but then he nodded with a smile.

"I think I got an email about that. I'll drop by too; maybe someone there will be able to help me out on this problem I've got in my criminology class." Sam murmured. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence for the most part. But then Sam interrupted it right as Jody and Bobby entered. "I don't think you should hang out with Lucifer so much."

"Well with a name like that…" Bobby smirked and sat down at the head of the table while Jody set down the apple pie in the center and the bucket of vanilla ice cream beside it.

"Hey, if he's survived this long being called that it means one of two things; he's either very strong, independent, and interesting… or he's a douche." Jody informed them all as she looked around the table oddly. "Do we need whip cream?"

No one responded to Jody, Chuck's pretty sure the fact that she cussed was pretty high up on the reason behind everyone thinking 'what the fuck is going on,' because Jody isn't usually so crass. He's actually pretty damn sure he's never heard her cuss, but Bobby is rolling his eyes and no one is saying a word. She smiled pointedly at Bobby then left to go to the kitchen to grab the whip cream.

The tension in the room is seriously starting to freak him out.

"Dude, make up with her or you'll be on the couch." Dean hissed, he's playing the role of the son who knows what's going on and is messing around, teasing.

"Dean, I think he's doomed, regardless." Sam added, the jokes just keep piling up, but it's not true, everyone here knows this is serious, and how important this fight really is. But this is what they do… they take in all in, bury it deep inside, and act like nothing happened.

"Shut up and eat your vegetables." Bobby grumbled and cut himself a slice of pie. The boys didn't comment about how their plates were cleaned and when Jody got back she allowed everyone to make their own plates, something she never does, and began to eat with them, digging into her pie like she hasn't eaten for days.

Chuck ignored it the best he can. She's making a point, Bobby is ignoring the point, and the boys are refusing to notice the problem.

The sooner he can leave, the better.

…

"So you hung out with Lucifer for a day? Well isn't that super?" Becky grinned making Chuck sigh and turn away, not really wanting to bother with this right now. But she's not letting him go easily, which is pretty much a given when it comes to her.

"Yes, I hung out with him because you told me to, and yes, it was interesting. Come on Becky, let me go. I've got to meet up with Dean once last time before Lucifer's party." He cried but she just smirked at him and held onto his arm tightly in a death grip. This means that she will never let him go, not ever. He's always slightly disturbed when she does this but there's really no helping it. She's a disturbed individual.

"Wait… you're going to Lucifer's party?" It seems as though her brain finally caught up to his words, making her grip slack as her eyes widened. "You can't bring Dean."

"He's not going to come, but why is that so important?" He asked, shivering slightly from the cold. They're hanging outside in the open air, close enough to the parking lot so they can easily see that Dean's not here yet but far enough away that it'd be a bit of a walk even if he was.

"Castiel will be there… and Castiel and Lucifer… when they're together it's a bit strange. Dean's still in love with Castiel, right? He shouldn't come. Crowley will be there and Castiel and Lucifer together is never a good thing and there's only so much damage control Lucifer can do…" She cut herself off then and looked up at him, her eyes especially bright.

"Alright, I got it." That's a lie. If anything he's more curious than before. What the fuck is it about Lucifer that makes everyone so damn mysterious when it comes to him?! From what Chuck saw… he's not special enough for that, he sure as hell isn't a Dean Winchester.

"Go see Dean, and don't bring him to the party, I'm going to see if I can help with anything. I'll see you there!" Becky called and ran off in the direction of the senior dorms. It should probably scare Chuck that she knows where Lucifer lives, but he really could care less about Lucifer right now, especially as the Impala drove into the lot making him cross the courtyard. The party is probably going to be something to remember with Lucifer hosting it and it being at Crowley's place. The fact that it goes from noon to midnight is pretty odd as well but that just means the party is come and go. Chuck will definitely be one of the people coming and going randomly but the fact that it's an option is weird, especially with the times. Then again, Chuck hasn't been to many parties before.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to remember why there's a party to begin with. Most of the time parties are casual flings but he can vaguely remember Lucifer saying it was for something, or maybe that's just his imagination. Maybe, he wants something concrete to label Lucifer with. Like the one who throws a twelve hour party for his birthday, or for passing a class, he doesn't know really.

But as he came out into the lot, Chuck knew one thing for certain, he can't wait till noon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So updates for this fic are probably going to have to be every other week since I'm not getting the time to write. I've got the weekend to be on the internet and at school... I'm never able to go online. It's just going to be for a little while. As soon as I have a.m. off then I'll be able to start updating regularly again. **

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_Don't Cry Out by Shiny Toy Guns _

Ditching Chuck to see Meg, definitely not something he thought he'd be doing but then again… shit happens. But then again, Chuck's just a guy looking for something he can't seem to get a hold of, and Meg… well Meg is different. She's got everything she'll probably ever get. Lucifer walked towards the "bad" part of town. That's what his dad calls it, granted Lucifer doesn't give two shits about what his dad calls something. To him, this place is just another part of town, the part that happens to hold Meg.

It's darker here by nature, just with the way the buildings always block the light, and there are a lot more alleyways or maybe it just seems that way since they're always in use. Lucifer has had the opportunity to rat out thirty-seven people but he never did it, mostly because he's too lazy and also because he doesn't want to hurt Meg. Sometimes it seems as though people look for a reason to hurt her, and if you look for anything hard enough, you'll see it, even if it's not there.

He walked through the crowded streets, amused that no one even looked twice at him. Lucifer comes down her pretty often to visit Meg, she can't always come to the surface, which means he has to do a lot of the traveling to see her, then again, it's just downtown, it's not really all that much work. He kept walking past all the shops until he got closer to the playground near the elementary. There are two different school districts here, one for the downtown kids and one for the uptown, needless to say, uptown is safer, but at the downtown schools… the kids aren't as disillusioned. When he got to the park he smiled softly at Meg who's sitting on a swing set as though she has every right to be there. She does but the way she looks right now with that glare and how tightly she's gripping the chains… it looks like she really doesn't think she does, but she'll do it anyway.

"I hate you." She spat, her mouth covered in blood, and the bit of teeth she flashed were also stained red. Her hair is a bit matted and her clothes are torn here and there, obviously there was a struggle… Meg is definitely the type to fight the best she can.

"I know you do." He smiled and ran a hand over her cheek, barely touching, more like grazing the surface.

"They had knives… I could have fought them off if they didn't have knives." Meg whispered, obviously trying to keep her voice steady, loud, and clear, but it's breaking and falling apart, kind of like how she is.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know you're not _okay_ but…" He stopped there and stared at her, where her legs were shaking and her knees pressed tightly together as though blocking anyone from even seeing that part of her ever again.

"I was cut once, just a scrape." She shrugged, with that sly smile still in place as she looked up at the sky as though willing it to give her all the answers.

"What… what happened?"

"Do you want the details, every place those sweaty hands of his touched, and the different ways he pleasured himself by using me?" She asked trying to sound as cocky and arrogant as usual. Finally she blew out a sigh and stood up, brushing off her clothes before crossing her arms. "Some sick bastard forgot there's a difference between a stripper and a prostitute… when I said no he got his buddies and had them hold me down." She explained, sounding so detached that it hurt… it hurt to see her like this. Something like this is common though in this neighborhood and it's not the first time she's been raped.

"There is a very big and distinct difference between strippers and prostitutes." Lucifer said slowly closing his eyes in shame, shame for humanity, for the male sex as a whole. The male gender might be okay but male sex? Not so much.

"They said I deserve it for choosing this kind of life, because apparently every whore chooses this kind of existence." The use of the word he had so casually called her last week… hurt like fuck seeing someone as beautiful, proud, and strong as Meg using it against herself, not even that, it's as though this is just a fact as this point, a fact that those despicable men used.

"Meg, you didn't choose this life. There are so many fucking people in the world stuck in this piece of fucking _shit_ kind of life because they were born into it and there's no escape for most of the people born into this existence. It's just not possible for some. This kind of life is hard to escape and they had _no_ _right_ to use that against you." Lucifer spat, he hasn't touched her, and he knows it wouldn't do much good right now, if anything it might make her shatter to pieces. His hands aren't filthy like theirs, he's never forced himself on anyone, and he never will. Lucifer's never had sex with Meg either, so his hands should be the cleanest ones that could ever touch her because she knows where they've been, but after something like that happened to her… a hug would be one of the worst things anyone could do right now.

"Azazel tried, you know. He tried, he fucking failed but he tried. In his own twisted way… the same way he was raised, he tried to help me, but I lost my V-card in second grade, there's no changing that. Never sold myself for money until tonight, though," Her laugh… is the sickest sound he's heard in a long time.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you? They paid me. The guy fucking _paid_ me. I got five bucks, because apparently that's all I'm worth." She cried, tears filling her eyes but stubbornly refusing to fall as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the five dollar bill, covered in blood. Lucifer wordlessly took the five dollar bill and pulled out a lighter, burning it, then pulled out his wallet and got out all the money he has on him, over a thousand dollars, and handed it to her.

"I'd give you more, the exact value of your worth actually, but this is all I have on me, and I'm afraid even my dad wouldn't be willing to hand over that much to repent for his guilt." He smiled and she stared at him, her eyes wide, then finally burst into tears and held onto his shirt tightly, not making a grab for the money which is strange for her but he understands. He didn't touch her, mostly because he can tell she's still not ready for that, but then she pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and anger.

"He cut me… down there." She whispered, but he managed to catch it anyway and stared at her, his eyes wide. "It's been bleeding all this time, just a bit of blood, not too much… but… but…"

"I'll call an ambulance." He nodded and abruptly pulled out his phone and dialed 911. She couldn't look at him anymore and he knew… he'll have to find those sick bastards and kill them. No, he might not kill them. He'll torture, castrate, and then bury them all alive. That's what he'll do. Maybe he'll put each and every one of them into a coffin and nail their dicks into the wood before burying them alive. That sounds good. Because there is no… what they did to her…

When the ambulance came, they took her away from him, but he was able to ride in the back. She had to keep touching him always, and the doctors allowed it as long as he wasn't in their way. An hour later, they found out that she won't be able to have children anymore. Apparently the knife cut into something that would help keep the baby alive if she were ever to get pregnant. Lucifer wasn't paying attention to the words though; he was watching Meg's face. Meg always said she hated kids and any child that came from her is as good as dead, but talk is a lot different than reality.

In reality, Meg is throwing everything in her reach at the doctor, screaming at him to quit lying to her and to _fix_ it because that's what doctors do, they fix people when they're broken, and she's always wanted to go to a doctor to fix her and now that she's finally been to a doctor for the _first_ _time_ since she was _six_ _years_ _old_, the doctor won't _fix it_. He couldn't, and soon she stopped screaming and slept. "We should keep her overnight…" The doctor said but he looked at Lucifer as though questioning whether or not this is alright.

"I'll ask her boss… but that might not be a good idea." The doctor nodded, he must have been able to tell from her clothes that she's from downtown. There are a lot of pimps there that won't let their girls stay in the hospital longer than a few hours, especially if they have to pay for it. But Lucifer is paying for everything and Meg doesn't have a pimp. "Is there really no chance of her having a baby?"

"The strain is would cause her body, alone, is too much for a child, but with the injury being this extensive… her attacker wanted to hurt her, I can tell he didn't aim but… the womb itself won't work. There is no hope, but on another note Ms. Masters needs more vitamins, she's malnourished." That made him laugh, even though it's not funny in the slightest, but the fact that the doctor thought to bring that up… "Mr. Novak, we'll need you to fill out some paperwork… now that Ms. Masters is sleeping."

Lucifer spent the night in the hospital, his dorm mom said it was fine, but he didn't call anyone else, this is Meg's problem, no one else needs to know.

…

Meg left the hospital around eight to go home and fix herself up so she can perform later. Yeah, she still has to work today. But Lucifer has to get ready for his party anyway. When he got to Crowley's house, he was a bit surprised to find Crowley sitting on the front porch drinking a glass of something brown, probably his favorite something brown.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Ready for the party," Lucifer asked with a grin but Crowley just flicked him off.

"Castiel got a call from your bastard of a father. The son of a bitch will be taking him away from me." Crowley informed Lucifer with a scowl.

"He'll still be coming to the party; it's a _twelve_ _hour_ party. Wait… so dad called Castiel?" Lucifer pulled out his phone then groaned. His dad had called him too.

"Did he call you as well?" Crowley smirked.

Lucifer pressed call and held the phone up to his ear, turning his back on Crowley as he waited for his father to pick up. After the fourth ring, he finally reached his dad. "Hello Luke," The strong voice on the other line began, which is funny… now that Lucifer is an adult, he refuses to call his son by his name, but he can remember when his dad blamed Lucifer's problems on that name, saying it wasn't really his fault, that his mother called Satan into his child's life by picking that name for him.

"Hey dad, what do you need?"

"I have a meeting and my business partner would like to meet you. It'll be today."

"See, I'd love to, but I can't. I mean, not all of us can ditch our obligations and work, ignoring the people who love us just to earn a buck." Yep, below the belt, but he doesn't really care.

"Luke… the school will kick you out if I stop donating money to them."

"Point taken, when do you want me there?"

"Come by the Fishnet at noon, we'll be here for a few hours discussing business but I might allow you to sneak away early. My partner just wants to meet my family so that if anything should happen to me, he'll know the kind of people our business will be going to."

That's a laugh; Lucifer doesn't even know what his father does. But regardless, he agreed.

"Fine, I'll be there. But I _will_ be leaving early." After he hung up, he caught Crowley staring at him with an amused expression.

"So you're going to miss your own party?" The happiness in his voice could be toned down, if only slightly.

"No! I'm only going to miss part of it! Just a small part and I'll try to get Castiel out soon too." Lucifer hesitated then, biting his lip and looking down, debating.

"What if your other siblings are there?"

"Then I'll miss my party."

It's as simple as that. His siblings come before everything and that includes a chance to spend hours with Sam, watching from a distance.

"They'll never forgive you." Crowley pointed out dryly.

"Oh I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try to make it up to them, if just slightly." Lucifer grinned then walked inside the house. He'll go to his dad's little meeting dressed in the clothes he was intending on wearing to the party, his father is just going to have to deal with it.

…

Lucifer walked into the restaurant with a scowl but the waitress just smiled at him and led him to the back room where several stuffy men were wandering around in suits while there were several tables to choose from to sit down at and socialize. It looks like a lunch party. As soon as he entered, his father came into view, a strong looking man, taller than most of the men here with dark hair and those clear blue eyes that shine with such… knowledge, as though he's seen the universe destroyed and made again all in one afternoon but no one else was there to see it or believe him, and he really doesn't care. But that same man is the one who is trying to repent with money and distance, the one who wants to have his children forgive him completely for what he's done without putting in any real effort. He's pathetic.

But Lucifer knows better than to bite the hand that's paying for college, even though he should really leave at this point and find a life to live, one that won't hurt as much or involve so much chasing after perfection, the perfection of Sam Winchester, not himself of course. Michael would be pissed about Lucifer not striving for the best, or perfection, but at this point… Michael's gone, and he's never coming back. A part of Lucifer doesn't even want him to.

"Your daughter is so beautiful, and so is your son!" A woman crooned to Father, making Lucifer freeze before quickly looking around the room for Anna. Sure enough, by the tables beside the door, there she is, in a black flowing dress that should look stupid in a place like this, far too formal, but with that small smile and those playful eyes… she looks casual, lovely, too beautiful for anyone to touch. It's just like their mother. Lucifer watched her from a distance, knowing his sister will run away as soon as she sees him.

They don't want to see him, none of his siblings do. That's… that's probably for the best.

Lucifer got himself a glass of champagne and began to drink, knowing he needs to find a way to leave as soon as possible. He needs to get back to his party, the one full of people he actually cares about. Aneal doesn't need him around and would probably do better if the spotlight continued to stay on her. Lucifer can still remember when she wanted to be a ballerina, and would make him train with her every day for an hour at the _least_, just so that she'd be able to have someone by her side, to support her, until she's ready to stand on her own on a stage performing. But that was a very long time ago, people change.

That's when Castiel walked in making Lucifer stare at him oddly, watching Castiel and Anna hug briefly and chat for a moment then Castiel left to explore the room. It looks as though… maybe others will come too.

After three hours, Lucifer realized no one else is coming, but the worst part is, Anna snuck off at some point, Castiel never acknowledged him, and their father told everyone there that Lucifer will be the one taking over the business when he retires. It was a terrible party.

….

Lucifer got to his party four hours after it started, and to his complete horror, there was Chuck and Sam talking in a corner guaranteeing that he can't talk to Sam. Something about Chuck and Sam talking gives him the creeps so instead of walking over to that particular corner of the party, Lucifer joined the guidance counselors. Becky was informing Ava and Andy about the importance of considering the lesbian options in all fandoms while Garth spoke to anyone who would listen about his latest date with a girl who thinks he's the coolest thing since Batman which is impossible but apparently he thinks it's true.

"You finally made it, then. When is Castiel escaping?" Crowley asked, seeming to materialize beside him. In a house full of crazy college kids drinking, talking, and listening to good music, seeing a man in a suit drinking scotch is a bit off. Then again, Lucifer's in a suit too.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't rush him. Our father rarely ever wants to talk to him, so maybe it's good he's there. Castiel always wanted his attention." Lucifer shrugged, feeling a bit on edge about that but there's nothing he could do and he didn't want to miss his party too much, especially since Anna ditched and no one else showed up.

"That won't end well for him." Crowley muttered, downing the rest of his glass.

"Of course it won't. But there's no way to stop him. He thinks his father can fix everything, fill the countless holes… but it's not going to work." Lucifer nodded, examining all the people at the party, most of them he knows fairly well, a couple are new, and some of the people here he's spoken to or they've come to him for help but he doesn't know them too well yet.

Crowley left, probably to go find something more interesting to do, someone better to talk to. But Lucifer decided that talking and being with everyone now of all times, is probably a bad idea. He doesn't want to lash out. So he walked out to the back porch and sat down, almost amused to see a cooler of beer there, just sitting out as though waiting for him. Maybe Crowley left it out, but that seems a bit too considerate for him. Odds are, someone was nice enough to bring beer but just didn't know where to put it so he or she left it out here.

He opened a beer and immediately took a long gulp, mostly trying to burn the uneasiness away. Anna was there… he got to see Anna. That's crazy, insane even. He never thought he'd see her again, but it looks like she's doing well. She's just as beautiful as ever, maybe more so at this point.

"Hey," A voice said making Lucifer glance back then freeze in place. Sam Winchester sat down beside him and grabbed a beer of his own.

"What brings you here?" Lucifer asked, trying to keep calm even though his hands are sweating buckets already and now he feels like both bolting and staying here forever all at the same time which doesn't work and doesn't make sense, but he kind of wants it anyway. In other words, he feels like a spazz.

"I don't know… Chuck's been hanging out with you a lot lately and Cas is your brother, and when I came here I found out everyone knows you here too. So I wanted to get to know you better, I guess." He said, not even bothering to look at Lucifer, instead his eyes were on the sky, almost as though it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

"That's a lie, but it's a cute one so I'll let it go." Lucifer grinned, taking another sip of his beer as he looked up at the sky too. Its twilight, and soon they'll be able to see the handful of stars that the city can't quite blur out. "I know a lot of people, it's just the kind of person I am. But you're not out here because I know many of the same people you do, you're here because of Jess." He knew he should have kept that in, he knew saying it aloud would just make things worse, or make Sam leave, but Lucifer's an idiot. He just wants to know the truth when it comes to Sam, he'll even risk making the guy leave and never come back, just to get some answers.

"And now Madison," Sam nodded, his brown hair falling a bit, just enough to block his face, which is just as well. Lucifer's getting the world here. These moments where they can just sit and talk... well they rarely happen. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?! Do you get some kick out of setting me up with people that you know are going to die?!" He demanded, his eyes flashing as he turned to glare, practically snarling.

"What's wrong with Madison?" The last thing he wants right now is to confront Sam about all that anger he has towards Lucifer, so instead he'll just find out the current problem and a way to fix it if possible. He's known Madison for a while, by all accounts she's Sam's type. Madison is cute, intelligent, hilarious, and she's willing to make the first move. Those are all very important things to Sam Winchester and yet... something happened.

"Madison's suicidal." Sam explained, his voice cracking slightly on the last word but Lucifer pretended not to notice. Instead he stood up abruptly, beer clutched tightly in his hands. If Madison's suicidal then Lucifer has to do something about it. He'll find a good group and talk to her, he'll be her new best friend if that's what it takes to make her better. He just... he has to do _something_. "You're such a _selfish fuck_, you know that? Have you ever given a damn about anyone? Anyone at all?" He let out an exasperated sigh then got up as well. "I got my confirmation. Stay away from me, Lucifer. And stay away from Chuck too."

"You're probably right, but if I were you... I'd be telling Dean and Chuck to stay away from each other instead." Lucifer pointed out. Sam just stared at him, a mixture of anger, confusion, and protectiveness all flashing in those enraged eyes. It's entrancing. "Dean and Chuck need to move on. Castiel's moved on and he's doing just fine! Dean shouldn't be using Chuck and Chuck shouldn't be using Dean."

"Why are you so dressed up?" The question is random, especially given the situation, but something about the expression on Sam's face... Lucifer just smiled and answered the question. He's dressed up because he had to go to a lunch meeting before this, no big deal. "The same one as Anna?" And with that one question, Lucifer crumbled and Sam smirked and he's in the lead again. He left, and Lucifer stayed, using the railway for the balcony as support.

….

It was nearing ten when Crowley asked about Castiel again, which was when they left the party and started heading over to Meg's place to drop off some small comforts for her. Crowley doesn't really give a damn but Lucifer does, he always has. Meg needs them, or someone at least, and given her current situation, he highly doubts anyone but him knows how bad her "little incident" was. She's never going to be able to have children. It's a fact of life for her now. Some jackass with a blade was confused about the difference between a stripper and a prostitute and decided to hurt her for resisting... to ruin her.

The last thing they expected when they got to her house was Castiel and Meg laying down on the couch together with a bottle of vodka being passed back and forth as they cheered and sung Christian hymns. Lucifer never thought Meg would know any of the hymns but apparently she does, and pretty well too. Crowley barged into the apartment and grabbed hold of his lover, but Lucifer just stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. Meg started crying, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, Castiel started yelling at Crowley about personal space which is amusing coming from him of all people, and Crowley himself looked like he was holding in a mental breakdown. "What did our stupid fuck-up of a father do to you?" Lucifer asked, his voice soft but it carried past the chaos until it made everyone pause, staring at him.

Castiel smiled, it's not the small smile he has whenever he's happy or proud, instead it's wide and malicious and full of anger. "He's proud of me, Lucy! He's actually proud of me! I'm following in his footsteps, and soon I will have the right to spend more time with him. I might even get his number." Castiel slurred, all formality in his voice gone, completely shattered under the weight of their father's word.

"Dad's a jackass." Lucifer said nonchalantly as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Meg, stroking her back as she continued to sob quietly into the pillow, her body trembling.

"Don't talk about Dad like that!" Castiel shouted, throwing the vodka bottle to the ground. He's never been strong though and the floor is covered in carpet so it didn't even crack. But the anger is obvious, it's filling, and it looks like it could break him at any minute. That's when Crowley holds him close though. Lucifer's never seen them embrace, and he doesn't even think he's seen them kiss, but in this one instant, Crowley is showing affection and Castiel is accepting it. Their father has an amazing talent for fucking things up. But it looks like Castiel's going to be just fine.

"I met someone today... he didn't like me very much." Meg laughed into the pillow, making Lucifer turn to pay more attention to her. Meg's always been the odd one out. Everyone cares about Castiel, Crowley has his own people, and Lucifer doesn't ever need help. But for Meg, she tends to be alone, always alone. Her best friends would never help her if she needs it and she doesn't have a significant other to kiss the tears away. All she has is Lucifer, and that's only when he shows up or picks up the phone. "I don't even like me very much, so I don't blame him." She added, and began laughing again, almost hysterically.

"I like you." Lucifer murmured and kissed the top of her head. He could see Crowley and Castiel leaving out of the corner of his eye, which is fine. They never really cared about Meg anyway. They have their own world, and it's not quite big enough for people like her. Lucifer can understand that so he won't press it. Odds are, Castiel won't even remember this encounter in the morning. Meg rolled over onto her back and squinted up at him, obviously trying to see his face through the drunken haze.

"Well you're the idiot who finds a reason to like everyone. _He_ obviously had taste." She smiled, her hands sliding up the front of her shirt, obviously trying to show just how disgusting she really is, or rather, trying to show how she sees herself. But Meg isn't a slut. She's not some whore. She's more than that. She'll always be so much_more_. The moment anyone convinces her of that will probably mean the apocalypse though.

"Meg Masters, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Lucifer informed her earnestly, grabbing her hands in his own making Meg laugh at him.

"You are the corniest fuck I've ever met, but thanks for the lie. I appreciate it." She giggled, sliding a hand out of his grip so she could cup his face.

"You're not drunk." He smirked making her laugh loudly, grabbing onto his shirt for support as she nodded.

"Not really. Maybe a little, but not much," She beamed, as though proud of herself.

"Let me guess... you gave the bottle to Castiel and told him to have fun?" He asked and by her maniacal laughter he rolled his eyes. "I should have known. So who was this mysterious man you met who has the balls to reject your lovely ass?"

"His name is Michael... said he knows you actually. Do you know anyone named Michael?" She frowned, looking him over. "Hey... you look a little pale. You okay?"

"I only know one Michael."


End file.
